


La saga de las maldiciones.

by AntonellaBianchella23



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffyfest, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Night Terrors
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonellaBianchella23/pseuds/AntonellaBianchella23
Summary: Serie de One shots.Cada cap hace referencia a algo maldito en este pequeño universo, empezando con un niño de ojos rojos, maldecido y repudiado por sus juegos macabros.Pareja principal: Puzzleshipping.Au.
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei/Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. "Herido"

En la escuela secundaria de Domino City existían tres reglas, de esas que nadie ha escrito pero que todos conocen por defecto. Cada estudiante de segundo y último año tenían la obligación moral de explicar estas tres reglas al alumnado de nuevo ingreso, esto con el fin de evitar problemas a futuro o malos entendidos.

La primera regla era simple; no pagar los servicios de protección de Ushio-san, la razón era mas que obvia; son una maldita estafa. Te pide cada vez mas dinero conformen avancen las semanas hasta que ya no tienes nada y el muy bastardo te castiga con una paliza que jamás vas a olvidar. La segunda; No te metas en el camino de los hermanos Kaiba, los motivos eran aun más obvios, esos dos (a pesar de sus cortas edades) eran dueños de una enorme empresa de juegos, Seto siendo el mayor poseía un carácter tan frío y despiadado que rayaba en lo sociópata. Su hermano menor Mokuba no era tan cínico, pero ese pequeño bastardo era un genio manipulador. 

Ambos podían destruir tu vida en un parpadeo y luego irse a dormir plácidamente en sus camas sin una pisca de remordimiento. Así que nuevamente, no te metas en el camino de esos dos y sigue tu vida de la manera mas discreta que puedas si estas en presencia de ellos.

Finalmente pero no menos importante, la tercera regla: Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, motivo o razón, por mas persuasivo que sea o por más que tu curiosidad te obligue, jamás aceptes jugar con Yami Sennen. La simple mención de su nombre hacia estremecer el alma de algunos, su presencia parecía mas bien la de un fantasma que habitaba en la oscuridad eterna, caminando por los inmensos pasillos de la escuela sin ser visto o escuchado hasta que ya es muy tarde.

Aquel que acepte jugar con ese muchacho de ojos escarlata brillante no volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Tampoco es que Yami jugara con cualquiera, claro que no, el jugaba solo con aquellos que el escogía. Un día puedes estar tranquilamente comiendo tu desayuno, para que de un segundo a otro, Sennen entre a la cafetería dejando el ambiente helado con su simple presencia y este camine hasta a ti, con la sonrisa mas siniestra que has visto en tu vida y con una mirada carnívora.

Y cuando ya esta en frente tuyo, con una voz que retumba en los recovecos de tu mente preguntar simplemente:

"¿Te interesa jugar conmigo?"

Puedes negarte, el no va insistir. Pero después de hecha la pregunta no hay mucho que hacer, eso te va perseguir y carcomer de a poco, pesadillas, ataques de pánico, paranoia. Te lleva al borde de la locura misma, viendo el abismo directamente y como este te devuelve firmemente la mirada. Al final si no aguantas ese agotamiento mental y aceptas jugar con él…

Pues, en el mejor de los casos, solo necesitaras años de terapia. En el peor, pues, es un poco confuso ya que a Seto no le gusta hablar del tiempo que estuvo en coma.

Conociendo esas tres reglas podrás llevar la vida en paz en la escuela secundaria de Domino.

Yugi solo llevaba un mes allí desde que se mudo de Kanto con su madre a la tienda de juegos que su abuelito tenía en Domino City, ni bien llego a su primer día de clases una amable chica llamada Anzu, con la cual entablo rápidamente una amistad, le explico amablemente estas reglas. En el momento, pensó que ella exageraba al describir a Yami Sennen.

Honestamente hablaba de él como si fuera una leyenda urbana, no una persona real y tangible. Y así lo pensó, hasta este día. Justamente le tocaba limpiar su salón, cuando por fin acabo la tediosa tarea el reloj marcaba las tres con cuarenta minutos de la tarde. 

Por salir a todas bruces de su aula y sin prestar atención a lo que tenía enfrente choco su pequeña nariz contra algo duro de metal, un reflejo dorado lo dejo desconcertado unos segundos para luego caer sobre su trasero.

"Uh…" Sobó su nariz, sintiendo como esta palpitaba adolorida. Poco a poco alzo la vista, aquello que pensó ser solo una leyenda urbana estaba justo frente a él y le observaba. Yami Sennen en carne y hueso, aquellos ojos escarlata carentes de vida le miraban atento, estoico en su sitio mientras esas iris rojas como dagas cubiertas de sangre se aferraban a su pequeña silueta temblorosa cual carnívoro hambriento. 

"Oh… " Su estómago se retuerce en sus entrañas a la par que la sonrisa de Sennen se alarga siniestra y retorcida. Una sonrisa con demasiados dientes, si le preguntaban a Yugi. "Nunca pensé toparme con mi doplenganger. " Parpadea confuso, ahí es donde le pega lo obvio; ambos eran muy parecidos, salvo por diferencias marcadas. Tenían cabellos tricolores, caoticos y revueltos, mechones rubios conformaban sus flequillos, el resto del pelo era negro con puntas rojizas para Yami y violetas para Yugi. Ahí es donde su parecido acababa, por que las diferencias eran notorias. Sennen tenía rasgos de descendencia norte africana, piel oscura, labios gruesos y obvio, sus ojos rojos. "Pero nunca imagine que mi copia seria tan pequeña, tan escuálida y tan patética." 

"¿Pa-Patetica…?" Murmura, tembloroso se levanta. Yugi por su lado, tenía rasgos orientales arquetipícos, cuerpo pequeño y sin mucha masa muscular, bajo de estatura y labios pequeños. "Y-Yo lo siento debí-" Se queda a media oración, un suave goteo llega a sus oidos. Observa mas atento al sujeto frente suyo, su mano derecha estaba fuertemente cerrada en un puño, los nudillos de esa mano estaban rojizos, con la piel abierta en grandes ampollas y goteaban sangre entre mezclada con algo de pus. "¡Oh dioses!"

Yami no se esperaba que aquel pequeño japones tomara su mano herida, para revisarle con cuidado con obvia preocupación en sus ojos violetas. "¿Que se supone que haces…?" Pregunta severo, con una mueca de obvia molestia.

" Ugh…" Traga nervioso, aun así puede ignorar su miedo y murmurar, tembloroso. "Estas herido, tu herida esta infectada. " Suelta su mano con suavidad, da un paso hacia atrás."Solo estaba preocupado."

" … " Le observa, severo y firme directo a los ojos como si buscase algo en esos ojos violetas. "¿Sientes lastima por mi…?" Su voz sonaba tan tosca, como si escupiera veneno en cada vocal.

"¡No!" Responde en un tono fuerte, Yami alza una ceja sorprendido del que mocoso le levantara la voz. "Estas sangrado, tu herida esta supurando, no me importa si eres el diablo en persona." Se muerde el labio inferior. "¿Me… Me permites curarte?"

"… " Otra vez, una sonrisa vuelve a curvarse en los labios de ese sujeto. " ¿Estas dispuesto a curar al diablo en persona…?"

"T-te dije que no me interesa que o quien seas." Siente como el estómago vuelve a retorcerse en sus entrañas, esa sonrisa le hacia sentir pánico.

"Hazlo." Yugi parpadea sorprendido. "Cura mis heridas." Esa sonrisa retorcida sigue ahí, mientras extiende su mano herida hacia el pequeño.

El pequeño no responde, solo asiente agradeciendo y toma su mano con sumo cuidado, en todo momento los ojos de Yami le seguian cautelosos y atentos, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacia el pequeño japones mientras sacaba de su bolso un frasco de alcohol, algodones y gasas. "Perdón." Murmura con una voz temblorosa. "Por chocar contigo y por alzar la voz así, también por esto, va a arder." 

"Hum."

No se atrevió a alzar la vista, sentía claramente esa mirada sobre suyo. Mojo un algodón en alcohol y limpia la herida, escucha un claro quejido de dolor cuando el alcohol hierve en su herida matando cual tipo de bacteria.

"Perdón…"

"Esta bien."

Por primera vez su voz no sonó molesta, burlona o severa, mas bien sonaba muy robótica. No se atreve a levantar la cabeza, sigue en lo suyo limpiando la herida. Para sorpresa del moreno, Yugi hace un excelente trabajo desinfectando su herida, para luego proceder a cubrirla con una fina gasa cubierta con un polvo cicatrizante, para terminar saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda blanco, venda por completo sus nudillos con este y hace un nudo para ajustarlo todo.

"Listo."

" Gasas, alcohol y algodones." El moreno alza una ceja curioso. "Y sabes desinfectar una herida, mucho mejor que la enfermera de aquí." Ríe, un poco burlesco. "En pocas palabras, tienes experiencia."

"Si, la tengo." Suelta su mano, se atreve a mirar solo para encontrar esa mirada rojiza verle, de forma mas ¿relajada?, pero aun mantenía cierto aire siniestro. " Ah, bien, ya estas listo." Da unos cuantos pasos atrás. "Voy a irme por ese pasillo y ya nunca sabrás de mi, disculpa las molestias." Iba a emprender la graciosa huida, pero no ni bien da un paso en la dirección contraria, Yami agarra fuertemente su muñeca y empuja su cuerpo devuelta.

"¿A donde crees que vas?" Esa maldita mueca burlesca había vuelto, apresa al pequeño contra su cuerpo y este no puede hacer mas que temblar. "Te dije que 'cures mis heridas', no has terminado enano." Sin soltarlo lo arrastra consigo hasta a un aula, el muchacho apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar, Yami se va desabotonando la camisa frente a él y se voltea, su espalda parecía un tapete, moretones, rasguños, heridas abiertas superficiales que sangraban levemente, la camisa blanca del uniforme estaba levemente manchada de sangre seca.

"¡Di-dios!" Suelta un suspiro ahogado de sorpresa, se acerca con cuidado tocando las heridas. "¿Como…?" Su voz sonaba genuinamente preocupada, con cuidado le baja mas la camisa.

"No hagas preguntas, solo haz lo que debes hacer." Ordena arisco, no quería explicaciones. "¿?" Yugi tocaba suave y amable su espalda, nuevamente siente el aroma del alcohol llegar a su nariz, el algodón mojado sobre sus heridas. "… No hay ni una pizca de malicia en tu cuerpo."

"…" 

"No sientes lastima o pena por mi persona." Continua, más hablando consigo mismo. "Estas genuinamente preocupado por mi." 

"Claro que sí."

Silencio de parte de ambos por un buen rato hasta que el pequeño acaba finalmente de desinfectar, vendar y cubrir bien su espalda. Al acabar el moreno simplemente se alza la camisa, se acomoda bien el uniforme y ve sobre su hombro al pequeño. "… Gracias."

"No hay de que." Trata de responder el gesto con una sonrisa amable, aunque fuese un poco quebrada. Toma su maletín y se inclina. "Debo volver, es tarde y mi abuelo me espera."

"Te acompaño." ¿Qué? " Te llevo hasta la salida, vamos." El pequeño suspira, honestamente no quería tentar la paciencia de Yami, lo siguió sin protestar. Ambos caminan a la par por los pasillos en silencio total, no era un silencio precisamente incómodo o aterrador, solo estaban callados. Finalmente en las puertas de la institución Yugi se separa, se inclina de forma respetuosa y le dedica una mirada amable al moreno.

"Cuidese, Sennen-kun"

Este solo observa igualmente callado, le ve alejarse por las calles hasta perder de vista su pequeña espalda. Baja la mirada viendo su mano vendada y acaricia los bordes del pañuelo, bordado estaban los kanjis del nombre de ese pequeño.

"Yuugi" Murmura, para luego dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y seguir su camino.

Y sin buscarlo ni quererlo, un tipo de ritual dio inicio ese día. Cada dos días sin falta a la hora de la salida, Yami se colaba en el aula de Yugi, esperaba a que todos salieran de allí despavoridos y al estarse solo con el pequeño japones, se acerca y se sienta frente a este.

¿Para que?

Para curar sus heridas, por supuesto.

Cada dos días sin falta alguna, Yami se presentaba allí, con un moretón, una cortada, un labio reventado, lo que sea, se sentaba frente al pequeño japones y este, resignado, se pasaba la siguiente hora desinfectando sus heridas, poniendo curitas y vendajes. Le parecía extraño, pero tampoco le molestaba de sobre manera. Era mejor que ser atormentado por él.

Aunque eso no iba evitar que varios alumnos comenzaron a evitarlo como la plaga, siendo que algunos hacian conjeturas y los rumores iban desde que era su hermano adoptado, que era su protegido, pero el mas vergonzoso es el que implicaba una relación romántica entre ambos.

Obvio, no era ni su hermano, ni su protegido, ni su novio, era su enfermero personal sin paga.

"Listo." Coloca una curita encima de la punta de su nariz. "Estuviste muy cerca de acabar con el tabique desviado."

"Soy afortunado." Contesta sin verle directamente, viendo distraído la ventana a un costado suyo. "No tengo mas heridas." Le anuncia con calma, llevando sus iris rojas al frente.

" Y eso me alivia profundamente. " Toma su mano, en la semana que llevaba "atendiendo" a Yami, iba revisando su mano vendada, noto como el pañuelo que la cubria seguia impecablemente limpio, aunque llevaba días usando, tal parece que el moreno tenía el detalle de cuidarlo cual pequeño tesoro. Eso era bueno, así su herida podía sanar por completo. "Deja que cambie las gasas de tus nudillos y te dejo ir, ¿ok?"

"¿Tu me dejas ir a mi…?" Bufa con cierto sarcasmo. " ¿Desde cuando eres el jefe aquí?"

"Desde que me encargo personalmente de tus heridas." Habían desarrollado una extraña confianza, en esa semana que llevaban "hablando" entablaron algo de comodidad, aunque Yugi aun le temblaba la medula cuando Yami empezaba a sonreir o a reír de la nada, así que era como caminar sobre hielo muy fino.

El silencio se instala por un momento, Yugi mientras colocaba las nuevas gasas, observo aquel objeto piramidal que se balanceaba en el cuello de Yami, esa hermosa pirámide dorada conformada por varias piezas "Tu rompecabezas…" Comenta, sin percatarse que pensaba en voz alta."Creo que es lo mas exótico e interesante que he visto."

"…" 

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti." Aquella respuesta lo tomo con todas sus guardias baja, las pálidas mejillas del pequeño se tiñen de un intenso tono rosado. " ¡Te has sonrojado!" Empieza a reír de forma ruidosa, causando que el pequeño sienta aun mas pena. 

"¿C-como?"

"Eres interesante, conoces mi reputación y aquí estas, curando mis heridas cada dos días, conversando conmigo, me tienes miedo, pero a la vez de una forma bizarra que ni tu mismo entiendes, tampoco quieres alejarte de mi… " Explica con una sonrisa relajada, lejos de esa siniestra mueca que siempre tenía.- "Es como…"

"¿Como si me agradarás?" Completa lo que iba a decir el otro y baja la mirada, sacude su cabeza. "Me agradas." Le afirma, así sin más. "De una forma retorcida, pero me agradas."

"… " Ahora Yami fue el tomado por sorpresa. Cuando Yugi vuelve a vendar sus nudillos, aparta su mano con sumo cuidado. "Eres… " Toma sus cosas, se va levantando de su asiento. "Eres realmente extraño."

Pensó por un momento que Yami se había ofendido, pero ni bien llego a la puerta le dedico una mirada. "Te veo luego."

Yugi solo sonrió y asiente en respuesta. La mejor virtud de ese pequeño es su falta de malicia, pero a la vez tambien era su más grande debilidad. Tal vez si hubiese sido mas atento o mas rastrero se hubiese percatado de las miradas de odio que despertaba a su alrededor, atención no deseada de aquellos que tomarían cualquier medio para tumbar a aquella silueta llena de oscuridad llamada Yami Sennen.

…

Obviamente, a pesar de todo, no estaba protegido de los bully de ninguna manera. Aquel receso, mientras corría a la azotea para acompañar a sus amigos a desayunar, un fuerte golpe le arrebato el aire. Apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, lo rodearon unas siluetas que el desgraciadamente conocía bien. Ushio-san y su ganga de matones. 

A empujones y jaloneos lo llevan hasta tras las gradas del gimnasio, cual muñeco de trapo es tirado al suelo, adolorido y casi sin aire.

"Mutou-kun" Ese gorila se inca a su lado, observando al pequeño como si este fuese una cucaracha."Hemos notado que eres cercano a Sennen."

"P-puede ser." Trata de echarse hacia atras para alejarse de ese maldito gorila de aliento fétido, realmente olía a cigarros y a saliva seca, el bastardo no se cepillaba la boca.

"Hemos notado como cada cierto tiempo el va hasta tu aula y se queda hablando contigo. Ire al punto mocoso." Con esa inmensa mano agarra de los cabellos al pequeño y lo eleva cual muñeco de trapo. 

"Tiende una trampa a Sennen, dejalo solo con nosotros y como premio estarás libre de bullys por un año, ¿de acuerdo?"

El pequeño abre bien sus ojos, su mirada violeta se torna aterrada, no, no, claro que no. "¡Ni loco!" Grita alzando la voz a ese gorila. "¡No dejare que lastimen a Sennen-kun!" Cierra sus ojos apretando bien sus párpados, llevaba días curando las heridas de Sennen, notando los cortes, los moretones, la sangre, no iba a contribuir a que lo lastimen aun más.

"¡Golpeame si te da la gana, no te ayudaré Ushio! 

Como respuesta escucho un gruñido y lo siguiente que recuerda fue una sucesión de golpes, jalones y patadas que vinieron de todos lados. Solo pudo hacerse bola en el suelo sintiendo el dolor arder en su piel, cuando todo acabo y estando ya solo se echo a llorar. Sollozos suaves y jadeos adoloridos hacen eco en las gradas vacias.

Por pura determinación logro ponerse de pie, camino paso a paso subiendo cada escalón hasta llegar a la azotea donde sus amigos le esperaban. Al abrir esa puerta y dar un paso al frente, el horror se instala en las caras de sus amigos al verlo tan golpeado, tan magullado. 

Logra sonreir, de forma un poco chueca por su labio reventado. 

"Lo lamento"

Su cuerpecito cae rendido ya colapsado por el dolor.

"¡Yuug!" Jonouchi logra atajarlo en brazos antes de que choque contra el suelo, lo carga afianzando su cuerpo contra su pecho. "¡Anzu llama a su abuelo, yo lo llevo a la enfermería!"

"¡Cl-Claro, ten cuidado con él Jono!"

Llegando la tarde de ese día los rumores de esa paliza comenzaron a regarse por los pasillos, era una escuela pequeña así que las noticias se propagan rápido entre el alumnado. Yami solo le basto colocarse tras los pilares del pasillo y escuchar atento la conversación de dos chicos de último año.

"Ushio-san se paso de la raya golpeando a Mutou-kun de esa forma."

"¿Sabes por que?"

"Supuestamente, se nego a ayudar a Ushio-san a tender una trampa a Sennen."

"¿¡Y por que se nego, acaso es tonto!?"

"Tal vez los rumores sean ciertos."

No puede evitar soltar un gruñido por lo bajo, los estudiantes se alarman ante el sonido y apresuran el paso. Sin prisa se aleja de ahí para encaminarse a la enfermería de la pequeña institución, da tres toques suaves a la puerta. Cuando la enfermera se topa con esos ojos rojos su expresión se torna asustada e incomoda, sin mediar palabra le permite al muchacho pasar.

"Déjenos solos."

Ordena sin titubear y la mujer asiente, se cierra la puerta y él se acerca hasta las camillas, barre con la mirada el lugar hasta encontrar esos cabellos revoltosos de tres tonos tan parecidos a los suyos, observa ese cuerpo pequeño y frágil cubierto de moretones, ropa cubierta de arena y varias gasas puestas de mala gana en sus brazos, mejillas y pecho. 

"Despierta." Uso un tono de voz fuerte y ronco que casi hizo eco en la habitación, Yugi se sobre salta abriendo los ojos de golpe, su mirada se pasea alrededor del cuarto hasta toparse con esa mirada escarlata. "¿Es cierto?"

"¿Dis-Disculpa?" Deja escapar un quejido de dolor ya que intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo responde con descargas de dolor por toda la extensión de su piel, se remueve incomodó entre las sabanas pensando que la situación no podía ser peor.

"Que te golpearon por que te negaste a ayudar a Ushio." Frunce mas la mueca frustrado y molesto." El quería atraparme y tu negaste ayudarlo, ¿es cierto si o no?" Vuelve a preguntar mas severo y con una expresión nada tranquilizadora, el pequeño temblaba en su camilla apretando las sabanas.

"S-Si lo es…" Admite, no podía mentirle, el iba a saberlo de todos modos.

…

"¿Por qué?" interroga despues de estarse en silencio unos segundos, relajando poco a poco la mueca.

"…" Baja la cabeza, desvia la mirada a un costado para no ver más esa silueta. "Llevo dias curando tus heridas. Llevo dias viendo tus cicatrices, moretones, costras y sangre, no quería…" Jala más las sabanas blancas. "No quería que te siguieran lastimando."

Silencio otra vez por un rato largo, no iba a ver el rostro de Sennen aunque ya se imaginaba su mueca de burla y cinismo. Pasos se acercan en calma, logra ver los botines de cuero de Yami acercarse a el y como este se sienta en la camilla justo frente suyo.

Sennen toma sus mejillas entre sus manos, lo fuerza a verlo. "…No mentía." Dijo, su mueca, su mirada, todo en su rostro mostraba calma y cierta gratitud. "No mentía cuando dije que pensaba que eras interesante, no solo eso, tu amabilidad, eres tan bueno conmigo aunque yo…" Se muerde un poco su labio inferior. 

Lo abrazo.

Yami Sennen lo tomo en brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo en un cálido, suave y reconfortante abrazo. "No te acerques a mí." Pide, en un tono de voz tan amable, tan suave. "Acarreo problemas como si un imán fuera, así que te pido por favor, no te acerques a mí, no digas que me conoces, mantén la distancia." Se aparta, en un gesto de cariño toca  
la punta de la pequeña nariz del japones. 

"Se-Sennen-kun." Estaba sin palabras, aquella persona que todos describían como si fuese el diablo mismo, estaba siendo tan amable y cálido con él, estaba preocupado por su seguridad. "P-perdón…"

"No debes pedir perdón, te agradezco mucho que hayas curado mis heridas. " Se levanta y se inclina con respeto y le dedica una sonrisa amable, quien diría que esos ojos rojos podían traer tanta calma. "Cuidate mucho, Yuugi." 

Solo pudo verlo partir incapaz de decir o hacer algo, siente el corazón encogido en su pecho, sus ojos se van cristalizando de a poco mientras sus pupilas tiemblan con suavidad dando paso a las lagrimas. "Yo…"

Se odiaba.   
Se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil y pequeño, por no ser capaz de defenderse apropiadamente.

"Lo siento tanto, Sennen-kun"

…

Las heridas paulativamente se cerraron y se curaron, quedando solo pequeñas marcas de las costras ya caídas y una que otra pequeña cicatriz, pero aquel moretón en su ojo se estaba tomando su tiempo, la piel alrededor de este se notaba irritada y violetacia. Hinchado igualmente para limitar un poco su vista y su sentido de la profundidad. 

Cada que se veía al espejo era un recordatorio amargo y persistente de que Ushio era un completo imbécil. Y también…

Recordaba a Sennen.

Llevaba ya una semana y tres dias sin saber de èl, sin verlo por los pasillos siquiera y sí, aquel chico se lo dijo, que se alejara y que no lo buscara. Había tomado la orden y la siguió al pie de la letra pero aún así le perseguía el sentimiento de angustia entre mezclado con arrepentimiento. 

¡Sennen-kun le agradaba… Y mucho, de verdad mucho!

Quien hubiese imaginado.

"¿Que puedo hacer?" Se preguntaba, sin obtener una respuesta. El atardecer entregaba sus ultimos rayos de sol, solo escuchaba el eco de sus propios pasos en ese desolado pasillo. Ya era habitual quedarse solo por las tardes, el tiempo volaba cuando el se sumergia en su cabeza mientras "limpiaba" su aula a solas. 

Mientras pensaba (y se lamentaba), un brillo dolorado le pega directo a los ojos, parpadea molesto y mira a los lados buscando la fuente de ese reflejo dorado. Miro tras la ventana del pasillo notando a un pequeño grupo de chicos en uniforme que se desplazaban por los jardines. "La pandilla de Ushio." Frunce leve el ceño, irritado. "¿Que hacen aquí todavia?…" 

Ese brillo dorado vuelve a chocar contra su vista, busca insistente con la mirada y sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus dedos enormes, Ushio agitaba al aire, prepotente y orgulloso una pieza dorada. Le tomo unos segundos sabee que esa pieza de oro pertenecía al rompecabezas de Yami. 

…

Decir que estaba furioso era quedarse corto, estaba colérico e indignado. Su rompecabezas dorado lucia un flamante agujero en medio donde antes estaba una enorme pieza dorada, la única vez que descuido su rompecabezas y resulta en esto.

Su profesor de gimnasio le obligo a quitarse su preciado objeto debido a que iban a hacer una prueba de resistencia física e iba a trotar por una hora en un circuito de casi 30 metros, obviamente ese aparatoso objeto iba a chocar contra sus costillas e iba hacer imposible concretar la tarea.

Obvio lo dejo en su casillero y para estar seguro coloco un candado extra, pero maldita sea su suerte cuando regreso de clases encontró su casillero con la puerta de metal fino doblada, golpeada y abierta a fuerzas, con sus cosas regadas por el suelo, y su rompecabeza el cual estaba casi por completo desarmado con todas las pequeñas piezas de oro desplazadas por su casillero y por el pasillo.

Abajo de ese caos estaba una nota, con una letra apenas legible pero que supo reconocer decía:

"Si quieres recuperar tu pieza, ven a verme.  
\-- Ushio. "

Oh, iban a rodar cabezas.

Algunos tenían poca apreciación por su vida, pero lo de Ushio ya era un chiste. Yami con gusto haría pedazos la mente de ese bastardo, pero por mas que sus tripas se retuercen con solo admitirlo, Ushio tenía algo de ventaja. Su rompecabezas en estos instantes era un enorme pisa papeles de oro al estar incompleto, necesitaba esa maldita pieza para usarlo en toda su gloria, así que debía trazar un plan antes de enfrentarse a ese gorila.

…

Llego hasta atrás de mas canchas de basketball, lugar donde Ushio y su ganga de inadaptados se juntaba. Espero por diez largos minutos irritado y molesto de que ese grupo de orangutanes no fuesen siquiera puntuales, primero le robaron parte de su tesoro y ahora lo hacia esperar, la sangre le hierve de tanta rabia contenida. 

"¡ENANO, DEVUELVE ESO!"

Esa voz era de Ushio, sin duda. Y se escuchaba cerca.

Llamado por la curiosidad se acerca sigiloso hacia el alboroto, por los jardines tras la escuela, nota a la chusma que siempre acompañaba a Ushio y a él mismo perseguir en conjunto a alguien, una persona de bajo estatura que corría desbocado.

Alguien de cabellos revoltosos y cuerpo realmente delgado.

"¡Yuugi…!"

"¡Alejense!" Apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos y contra su pecho algo, algo pequeño. "¡Esto no es suyo!" En su huida uno de los matones agarra su chaqueta y lo empuja hacia atrás, el pequeño pierde su equilibro y se cae estrepitosamente. Es ahí cuando nota por fin que era lo que el muchacho protegía tan receloso contra su pecho, un pequeño reflejo dorado se asomaba entre sus dedos.

"La pieza…" Murmura. "Él les quito la pieza."

"Mocoso, no lo repetiré de nuevo." Aquel animal agarra ese pequeño cuerpo frágil como si fuera un vulgar saco de papas, lo alza desde los cabellos. "Dame eso ahora o de lo contrario, acabarás lisiado" Ese asqueroso aliento golpea contra su rostro, le daba asco esa sonrisa burlona y prepotente.

En respuesta, y con la altanería que juraba que no tenía, solo un escupitajo al ojo de Ushio. "¡UGH!" Tiro a Yugi a un lado con tal violencia que se estampo contra la pared, escucho un leve "crack" en su espalda y un dolor tan pulsante que deje sus extremidades temblando en leves espasmos, aun así se aferraba con fuerza a esa pieza.

"No voy dártela." Le ve firme y desafiante. "Le quitaste esto para poder cerrarle el paso y darle una paliza con tu banda de monigotes." Le costo, pero se puso de píe nuevamente. "Eres un cobarde, Ushio."

"Y tu un suicida." Truena los dedos, su ganga se reune, algunos se truenan los nudillos, otros sacan palos y katanas de madera. "Tendré que quitarte esa pieza de tus manos frías mocoso, ¿realmente vale la pena quedarse lisiado por una bestia como Sennen…?

"¡EL ÚNICO BESTIA ERES TÚ!" Grita/chilla con fuerza, aprieta sus ojos fuertemente dejando escapar lágrimas de frustración. "¡Sennen-kun… Es mi amigo, no dejare que dañes a mi amigo!" Escucho las risas burlonas de esos matones, apretó fuerte sus ojos y se aferro con fuerza a esa pieza, se juro que pasara lo que pasara no iba a soltarla, espero a recibir los golpes, la madera de esas katanas golpear y destrozar sus huesos.

Espero, espero y espero.

Pero los golpes nunca llegaron, dudaba de abrir o no los ojos ya que temía perder el valor que había adquirido. Hasta que lo sintió, dos largos brazos lo rodean desde la espalda y lo sostienen, de forma gentil, amable incluso. 

Un suave calor da calma a su espalda adolorida y una mano toca la suya, esa mano que apretaba la pieza. Los dedos se deslizan hasta tocar los suyos y rozar el oro, diciendo con ese gesto algo como *Esta bien, ya puedes soltarla* y así lo hizo, entrego a esa mano extraña pero amable lo que tanto había protegido.

"Sabes Ushio…" No puede contener un pequeño salto de sorpresa, esa voz… "Siempre pensé que te encantaba jugar con tu suerte y con mi paciencia, pero esto… Esto paso los límites." El agarre de ese brazo se hizo mas fuerte y mas firme alrededor de su pecho, a la vez, sentía una extraña sensación de sueño, pesadez. " Pero robar parte de mi rompecabezas y para peor, lastimar a mi amigo." Esa palabra, "amigo" salio de su boca con cierto dolor y rabia. "Parece que me pides a gritos que mi ira caiga sobre ti."

"Que así sea entonces Ushio-san."

Encaja la pieza restante con sumo cuidado en su rompecabezas, a la par que este brillaba tanto como el sol que se ocultaba tras él. 

"Its game time."

A partir de ahí, todo se vuelve realmente confuso tanto para esos matones como para Yuugi. El solo se sentía extremadamente cansado, tanto que en algun punto se echo a dormir en los brazos de Yami por alguna razón.

…

No supo como, no supo cuando, pero ahora por algún motivo estaba en un cuarto. Sin ventanas, ni puertas, iluminado solo por una pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo y tambaleaba como un péndulo. Frente a él una mesa blanca, un fajo de billetes bastante grueso y la siniestra silueta de Sennen del otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa alargada y desquiciada.

Sus ojos habían perdido la pupila por completo, eran solo dos grandes puntos rojos que lo observaban atentos, era como estar parado frente a un tigre hambriento que esperaba ansiosamente que su presa empezara a correr para lanzarse a su cuello. 

"¿Listo para jugar?"

"¿J-Jugar…?"

"¿Ves ese fajo de billetes?" Lo señala. "Son 450.000 Yenes en efectivo, si ganas el juego, podrás quedarte con ellos."

"¿¡450 mil Yenes!?" Los ojos de Ushio brillaron de codicia, Yami solo alargo la sonrisa, era tan fácil como engañar a un niño. "¡De acuerdo!, di las reglas."

Sin dar mas largas, el moreno saca una daga de su abrigo y la clava violentamente en la mesa. "Solo necesitaras el dinero y esta daga para jugar." Toma el fajo de billetes, lo coloca sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda y con la derecha toma la daga. "Solo debes clavar el cuchillo en los billetes…" Baja la daga con rapidez y la encaja profundamente en el fajo, luego la alza, un par de billetes de quedaron en el filo. "Y lo que logres pescar es tuyo, el que logre sacar mas plata sin lastimarse la mano, gana." toma los billetes que había obtenido. " Son 50 mil para mí." Lanza la daga y esta cae en punta volviendo a encajarse en la mesa, justo frente a Ushio.

"B-bien…" Aquello era una locura, pero 450 mil yenes eran 450 mil yenes no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. A la par de un grito clava el cuchillo en los billetes. Su cuerpo se relaja notando que no había tocado su mano. "¡J-Ja!" Alza la daga mostrando el pequeño fajo de billetes que había tomado. "¡Agarre 100 mil…!"

"¡Un golpe de suerte!" Le arrebata la daga y el fajo de billetes restante, sin siquiera pestañear clava el filo y saca otro pequeño fajo. "100 mil." Su sonrisa se alarga complacido y orgulloso. "Tu tienes 100 mil, yo tengo 150 mil… Quedan 50 mil restantes, si logras tomar los 50 mil exactos sin lastimarte, habras ganado Ushio-san."

Lanza la daga y esta cae cerca de la mano izquierda de Ushio, le ve expectante y divertido. "Haz tu movimiento."

*Gulp*

Tomo el cuchillo, se tranquilizo, solo debía controlar la fuerza con la cual clavaría la daga. Pero su mano temblaba y estaba ansioso, deseaba con fuerza ese dinero y no veía la hora de tenerlo en sus manos, trago con la garganta seca viendo con la mirada casi nublada el fajo de billetes restante que reposaba en el dorso de su mano. 

Mas temprano que tarde supo que no podía controlarse a si mismo, que inevitablemente esa daga iba atravesar su mano. "¿No puedes controlar tus impulsos Ushio-san?" Yami se burlaba descarado y entretenido al ver la frente de Ushio empapada en sudor, con sus manos temblando desenfrenado. "Alguien tan bestia como tú es exclavo de sus instintos mas salvajes…"

"¡Callate…!" Con sus ojos inyectados en sangre alza el puñal apuntando al rostro del moreno. "¡MUERE SENNEN!" Creyo firmemente que había clavado la daga entre los ojos del moreno, creyó que había logrado su objetivo pero al ver que esa sonrisa no se desvanecía y que esos ojos rojos arden en gozo sádico supo muy bien, que algo fallo.

El dolor agudo lo hizo soltar el mango de la daga, si había apuñalado algo: su propia mano. La daga se clavo profundamente en medio de su propia mano, el filo rozo los ligamentos de esta y rompió algunos huesos logrando arrancarle aullidos de puro dolor, alza la vista y ya no ve Sennen allí.

Aun así seguía escuchando su voz y su risa burlona. 

"Sabía que no ibas a respetar las reglas. Los juegos de la oscuridad revelan la verdadera naturaleza del ser." Su voz sonaba distante, como un eco espectral. "La puerta de la oscuridad se ha abierto." Un brillo dorado se alza entre las tinieblas a la par que se oye el "crack" de una puerta pesada y grande abrirse violentamente.

"Penalty game" 

La bombilla que iluminaba el cuarto explota, dejando todo en la profunda oscuridad. Ushio escuchaba risas, murmullos y pasos. En pánico va palmeando la mesa, toma el mango del cuchillo y a pesar del dolor lo quita, se echa para atrás dispuesto a huir pero, siente como algo… Algo con varias patas, como arañas o cucarachas enormes empezaron a subirse por todo su cuerpo, rasguñando su piel con los pequeños vellos y mordiendo, jalando su ropa, su piel, su pelo.

"AAGH" Grita fuerte y largo tratando de quitarse lo que sea que tenía encima, pero al abrir la boca uno de esos bichos salta y muerde su lengua, siente con asco como intentaba infiltrarse a su boca para entrar por su garganta. Mientras el gritaba en horror, del otro lado, en la realidad su pandilla despertaba aturdida. Era de noche y aun se encontraban en la escuela, no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando y al ver a su "jefe" tirado en el suelo, convulsionado y revolcándose en la arena desesperado solo alimento mas el desconcierto.

"¡SAL, SAL DE MI BOCA, S A L." En un acto desesperado, agarra el puñal de antes y de un tajo se corta la mirad de la lengua, dando paso a un intenso chorro de sangre que sale disparado de su boca, causando así que sus compañeros griten de horror y asco, al ver como su líder se desangraba ante sus ojos.

…

Adolorido y con jaqueca, va abriendo sus ojos para notar que estaba sobre la espalda de alguien. Este le hacia "de caballito" mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar. "Despertaste." La voz de Sennen sonaba calmada. "¿Como te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiese atropellado un elefante…"

"Diría mas bien una manada de orangutanes." Se ríe con tinte irónico.

"¿Y tú?" Con cierta pena afianza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Te lastimaron?"

"… " Se detiene. "Te enfrentaste tu solo a una pandilla de idiotas por mí, te trataron como muñeco de trapo y aún así, ¿te preocupa solo el hecho de que si me golpearon o no?"

" Ujum." Asiente levemente.

"…" Continua su caminata. " Estoy bien." Le afirma suavemente. "Estoy más preocupado por ti, por dios, toma cuidado de ti mismo, eres…" Noto como las orejas de Yami se ponían levemente rojas. "Eres mi amigo."

"…" No pudo evitarlo, sonrío con ganas y ternura. "Lo sé, tu eres mi amigo también y por que me importas me preocupas."

"¡Y tu me preocupas a mí!" Le regaña. "Solo ten cuidado idiota, eres un caso único en verdad…"

"Lo siento…"

"No lo sientas, ahora descansa, te llevaré a casa."

"Vale."

"Oh si, debo decirte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Muchas gracias, Aibou."


	2. Fuego.

"Fuego"

Escuchaba atento las indicaciones de su amiga castaña, como si fuese la jefa de cocineros le ordenaba; cada 10 minutos revolver el arroz para evitar que se pegue, calentar el aceite a la temperatura ideal para luego echar los camarones cubiertos de una mezcla de huevo, harina de trigo y otros condimentos. Para finalmente servir todo en una pequeña cajita de bento negra, cerrarla con cuidado y guardarla en su bolso. 

"¡Muchas gracias Anzuchan!"

"No es nada Yuugi, no te preocupes."

"Claro que si lo es, aceptaste levantarte una hora antes solo para ayudarme con esto. " Ambos van saliendo de la tienda de juegos, acomodando y sacudiendo un poco sus uniformes. "De verdad gracias."

"…" Ella guarda silencio, luego de un rato de caminata por fin se anima a preguntar. "El bento es para él, ¿No es así?"

"Oh…" Parpadea, al principio confundido y luego capta a lo que ella se refería. "Si, es para Sennen-kun."

"¿No te da miedo…?" Se detiene, viendolo entre preocupada y sorprendida. "Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, hay algo que esta mal en él."

"Al principio, también me aterraba." Sonríe con tinte nostálgico. "Pero, todos tenemos matices Anzu-chan, el no es como se presenta. " Sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rosado. "Entiendo que estes preocupada."

"Lo estoy y mucho. " Suspira, ya resignada." Pero creeré en tí, Yuugi."

"¡Y no te defraudaré sé que un día podremos ser todos amigos!"

"Ja." Ríe, el positivismo de Yuugi llegaba a ser contagioso. Pensó que si alguien en este mundo era capaz de domar la oscura y siniestra silueta que era Yami Sennen, ese era sin duda alguna su amigo. ¿Y lo curioso? , es que paso a paso y con paciencia lo estaba logrando.

…

Otro glorioso día en la escuela secundaria de Domino City, el alumnado de primer año disfrutaba su receso, entre risas, correteos y bandejas de comida. Pero algo curioso pasaba, un chico de nuevo caminaba por el largo pasillo exterior que se conectaba al invernadero. Conforme mas avanzaba, mas solitario estaba y no era para menos, en aquel lugar es donde Yami Sennen pasaba sus recesos. 

Nadie se acercaba allí, nadie medianamente cuerdo por lo menos.

Y ahí estaba Yuugi Mutou, caminando sin prisa ni miedo por ese pasillo hasta más allá de la vista de cualquiera. Entrar al invernadero era como entrar en un mundo ajeno al exterior, aquel lugar era del extinto club de jardinería que debido a cortes de presupuesto fue clausurado y lo único que quedaba era ese invernadero de cristal, el cual costaba más caro desmantelarlo que simplemente dejarlo ahí.

La vegetación reclamo el lugar con el paso de los años, las enredaderas escalaron hasta el techo y se extendían por todo el ancho de las paredes, retoños de pequeñas flores amarillas se asomaban tímidos entre las diminutas hojas, las raices de algunas plantas habían atravesado las macetas de barro y se aferraban ahora a los tubos metálicos que sostenían la base de los ventanales de cristal.

Entre esa vegetación salvaje encontró la silueta de Yami, con la espalda recargada sobre una pared de cristal y con la cabeza baja, claramente dormido. Yuugi suspira un tanto resignado y divertido al verlo así.

"Otro día será." Se dice a si mismo y se da la vuelta para volver sobre pasos.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Oh" Sennen abrió los ojos y ahora le veía desde su posición, clavando sus ojos en su nuca. "Siento despertarte." Se detiene y voltea el cuerpo hacia su dirección.

"No estaba durmiendo."

"Por supuesto que no, claro que no."

"¿Me vas a decir que haces acá?"

"Vine a darte algo."

"¿Algo?" Deja de apoyarse en la pared, curioso se va acercando hasta estar a menos de dos metros del pequeño japones, no llevaba la chaqueta de la escuela, usaba su camisa de botones blanca que el uniforme demandaba aunque tenia los cuatro primeros botones abiertos dejando su pecho parcialmente a la vista. "¿Que vas a darme?"

"Esto." 

Le entrega con cuidado el bento, el moreno lo toma y parpadea confundido sin captar del todo que era aquello en sus manos. "Note que nunca traes tu desayuno, no se si es por falta de tiempo o no te dan ganas de comer, pero pensé que era un buen gesto hacerte un bento."

"Aibou…"

"¡Provecho, si un día quieres acompañarme a comer siempre estoy en la azotea!"

Y se va, se aleja dejando un desastre en su cabeza y sin poder responder. Ve su bento, lo abre y el aroma apetecible de la comida pega su nariz, noto unos pequeños palillos pegados a la tapa del bento, Yugi tuvo el cuidado hasta con eso.

" … " Se sienta y prueba uno de los camarones, no pudo evitar el curvar una sonrisa. ¿Por que sus mejillas se sentían calientes? "Esta delicioso."

…

"¿Debería llamarlo?" 

"Judai, en vez de dudar tanto, deberías hacerlo y ya." Le aconsejo a su amigo, conocía a ese castaño desde que eran infantes pero debido a situaciones ajenas a su control, se separaron por un tiempo. Fue cosa de suerte haberse reencontrado en Domino. 

"Yuugi tiene razón, no dudes, llámalo." Esta vez fue Anzu quien le dio ánimos a su amigo, este suspira bajando sus hombros derrotado.

"Si, no hay nada que perder." El castaño sonríe esperanzado, un leve rubor se asoma por su rostro.

"Solo la dignidad." Le afirma el rubio con cierta malicia.

"Oh, eso lo perdí hace tiempo Jono."

Yugi comparte risas con sus amigos, su cuerpo se estremece en un escalofrío que lo hace dejar de reír. Una brisa fría surca su espalda, lo cual era raro, estaban en plena primavera y el calor era hasta sofocante.

Además, no había ni una sola mota o nube en el despejado cielo azul.

¿Entonces por que ahora se sentía todo tan frío?

Notó que sus amigos dejaron las risas y ahora todos tenían la vista clavada en la puerta de la azotea, que estaba casi a espaldas de Yugi. Los imita y voltea la cabeza, encontrando cierta melena salvaje y tricolor entre sus pupilas.

Yami estaba ahí, abriendo de par en par la puerta de la azotea. Fue como si su sola presencia hiciera acallar los sonidos dejando solo la pequeña bruma del viento, camina sin titubeos hasta estar a menos de un metro del japones.

No podía ver las miradas de sus amigos, puesto que aún no se animaba a apartar la vista del moreno, pero podía apostar que estaban aterrados y sus sospechas fueron confirmados al ver como Yami, alza un segundo su mirada de él viendo justo a su grupo de amigos, deja escapar un leve "ja" a la par de una sonrisa burlona y desafiante. Vuelve la mirada a Yugi, su mueca se relaja casi de inmediato.

"Sennen-Kun…"

"Esto…" Le entrega, envuelto en ese pañuelo que le dio aquella vez para vendar sus heridas, una pequeña caja. "Es por el bento, muchas gracias." Sonríe, sin burla ni malicia, una simple sonrisa sincera y amable.

Sin mediar más palabra se va, ni bien cierra la puerta de la azotea tras él, el ruido parece regresar al ambiente.

"Yu-Yuugi" Murmura Judai con voz temblorosa, en pánico casi. "¿¡Conoces a ese tipo, como es que le diste un bento!?"

"Él es mi amigo." Responde sin el más mínimo rastro de duda, sus amigos intercambian miradas a la par que Yuugi desenvuelve la pequeña caja, deshaciendo el nudo del pañuelo. La abre, y dentro había un perfecto, pequeño y dorado pudin casero, que siendo muy honestos, se veía realmente apetitoso. 

"¿Pudin?" Jonouichi parpadea confundido. "¡Yuug no lo comas, de seguro tiene laxante o algo!"

"No creo." El pequeño sonreía, observando ese pequeño pudin con cierta ternura. Toma un pedazo para probarlo y sus iris destellan de sorpresa. "¡Esta muy bueno!"

…

Tal vez ellos eran dados a iniciar rituales o rutinas, pequeñas cosas que solo ellos dos comparten, que hacen por el mero gusto de complacer al contrario. Fue así, que Yugi cada mañana se levantaba una hora antes de lo usual y se tomaba ese tiempo para preparar un bento extra para Yami.

Ya no necesitaba la ayuda de Anzu, por suerte había encontrado las viejas recetas de su abuela. No deseaba molestar más a su amiga, menos hacerla levantarse temprano por un ritual que era solo de él y Yami. 

Hablando del rey de Roma. 

El egipcio también había iniciado su propio ritual, pero a diferencia de Yuugi el no se levantaba tan temprano. Oh no, nuestro muchacho no era un madrugador. Odiaba levantarse temprano, odiaba el frío de la mañana y odiaba ser separado de sus cómodas mantas.

Cuando lograba quitarse la pereza, apenas y le quedaba tiempo para ir a la escuela. Lo que hacía era perder una hora de clase, ir al club de cocina y preparar algun postre o comida para que en el receso, verse con su "aibou" y darle algo a cambio por el bento extra.

¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer!

Pensar que ese pequeño se tomaba su tiempo para hacerle un bento, le hacía sentir… Bien, realmente bien. 

Otra vez, ¿por que demonios sus mejillas arden?

Estaba distraído esa mañana, revisando mensajes en su celular. Repaso mensajes de hace varios días atrás, tenía esa mala costumbre de ignorar su celular y que se acumularan las notificaciones. Así que no era para nada raro que al desbloquear su celular se encontrara hasta con 20 o 30 mensajes.

Todos de una persona.

"Mahad…"

Suspiro, entro al pequeño salón del club de cocina. Coloca sus cosas sobre mesón, saca los ingredientes de mochila y es ahí cuando el olor llega a su nariz, un olor dulce. Parpadea, apenas se daba cuenta que el aire estaba algo más denso de lo normal.

"Qué…" 

Y cuando alza la mirada, se topo con unos ojos desorbitados. Un muchacho de uniforme arrugado, justo a un lado de una boquilla de gas abierta y entre sus manos temblorosas un encendedor de metal.

"T-tú … Tú hiciste enloquecer a Ushio-Aniki…"

"Respira…" Estaba sorprendentemente calmado por fuera, aunque lucho para que su voz no temblara. "Baja eso, lo único que vas a lograr es matarte a ti mismo…"

"Ca-Callate… Tú… Tú mereces esto…." Abre la tapa del encendedor, su pulgar sudoroso se resbalaba del gatillo del encendedor. "¡Te vas morir… Jaja… jajaja! "

No pudo dialogar más con ese loco y sabía que no iba a escucharlo. Alcanzo a dar tres pasos hacia atrás antes de que de ese loco lograra una chispa de ese encendedor y que el fuego dominara el sitio, se alza como una cortina al techo devorando el cielo razo en aquel implacable manto rojo.

Obviamente, ese idiota al estar tan cerca de la fuga de gas acaba siendo una bola de fuego que sale disparada del lugar. El olor a carne quemada, pedacitos de la misma cayendo al suelo, sus gritos largos y ahogadas mientras se echaba al suelo y rodaba para tratar de apagar el fuego.

Escucharia esos gritos toda su vida.

O lo que durara.

Por que estaba paralizado, estaba sentado en el suelo, observando como el fuego se alza furioso y se extiende a sus alrededores. El humo le acortaba la respiración, más no podía moverse, solo observar. Su mente colapsada por el pánico entro en conflicto, entre la realidad y su pasado la linea se tornaba borrosa.

Por momentos era un niño, atrapado en la parte de atrás de un auto prendido en llamas. Protegía entre sus bracitos una caja de oro como si su vida se fuera en ello y así era por que se estaba asfixiando por el humo. El cinturon que atrapaba su pequeño cuerpo, la parte metálica de este se había fundido con el calor dejandolo a merced del fuego.

Al parpadea volvía al salón, sintiéndose igual de atrapado.

…

Yuugi noto el humo desde los jardines, se apuro a los pasillos y noto como alguien salia del club de cocina envuelto en llamas, gritando y chillando.

"Que demonios…" Al acercarse aún más noto dos cosas: que el club de cocina estaba en llamas y que, cierta melena salvaje se asomaba entre las llamas. "¡SENNEN-KUN!"

A partir de ahí, todo fue rápido. Bajo la palanca contra incendios y los aspersores se activan. Deja que su cuerpo de empape de agua y entra a ese salón.

…

Lo siguiente que sabe, entre su pánico y el temor, es una repentina oscuridad. Alguien lo toma con fuerza y a base de empujones lo saca de ahi, tembloroso se sostiene de quien sea que lo haya sacado.

"Sennen-kun…" Una suave voz amable… "¿Estas bien?"

"Y-Yuugi…" El susodicho había puesto su chaqueta mojada sobre la cabeza de Yami, la retira con cuidado. El rostro del pequeño estaba cerca y sus ojos violetas destellan en preocupación.

El agua fría de los aspersores moja su cara, lo hace reaccionar de a poco.

"Estoy bien." Murmura. "Estoy… Estoy bien ahora." 

"Ja, difícil creerte cuando estas temblando…" Sonríe de forma calmada. "Vamos, hay que salir de aquí…" 

Salen de la escuela con un grupo de estudiantes, entre la multitud y el caos logran alejarse lo suficiente. Yami se sienta sobre una pequeña banca de yeso, ya calmado, observa con atención a Yuugi.

"¿Como…?"

"Vi el humo desde afuera." Se sienta a su lado. " ¿Puedes decirme que paso exactamente?"

"Un miembro de la pandilla de Ushio, quería venganza y dejo la llave del gas abierta." Suspira.

"Entiendo, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo." Le aparta algunos mechones rubios de la frente de Yami. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Sennen-kun?"

"Yami." Murmura. "Llámame Yami, simplemente."

"… " Sonríe." Yami, te llevo a casa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Lluvia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai conoce a un extraño chico un dia de tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy toca doble capitulo, la pareja de esta vez es Starshipping. Disfruten el cap ❤

"Lluvia"  
(Starshipping)

Judai se preguntaba como se metía en esos embrollos. Se le había hecho bastante tarde por quedarse jugando videojuegos con Sho y Jun y para juntar todo, la naturaleza había decidido que era el momento perfecto para que cayera una gran tormenta primaveral.

Corria por la calle oscura y solitaria, mientras las gotas frías golpeaban sin piedad su rostro. La lluvia se estaba tornando mas violenta conforme el tiempo pasaba y ya le costaba ver que estaba al frente, además juraba que el viento iba a tirarlo al suelo en cualquier momento.

"Hey" 

Se detiene, una voz lo suficientemente profunda como para sonar clara aun con la lluvia cayendo fuertemente sobre sus oidos lo hizo voltear y toparse con un muchacho, ojos tan azules que literalmente brillaban en la densa oscuridad y una revoltosa cabellera negra con reflejos rubios.

Una larga cicatriz atravesaba la parte derecha de su rostro, desde debajo de su ojo hasta la barbilla. 

"B-Buenas noches…" Dice nervioso, la mirada de ese chico era ciertamente intimidante.

"¿A donde vas?" Pregunta tajante, este extraño chico llevaba un gran paraguas negro.

"Ah…" Traga en seco, ya pensando que iba a perder la cartera, el celular, hasta el culo sino tenía cuidado. "A-a mi casa, se me hizo tarde y no espere que el clima me jugara en contra."

"Lo noto." Extiende el brazo, el paraguas cubre la cabeza del castaño dandole refugio para la lluvia. "Te acompaño, esta oscuro y puede pasarte algo si vas solo en este clima."

"Eh…" Parpadea algo sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello. "Pues, sino es molestia para ti…"

"No, no lo es. " Una leve sonrisa se curva en sus labios. "Te sigo."

"E-es por aquí." Tartamudea nervioso, se pone bajo el paraguas del pelinegro y a paso calmado le va guiando a donde vivía, la lluvia golpeando la tela, sus botas golpeando contra los charcos eran sonidos ciertamente relajantes. "Esto…" ve de reojo a su acompañante. "Soy Judai."

"Yusei"

"Yusei, gracias por ayudarme." Le sonríe con clara timidez. 

"Nada hay que agradecer." Alza sus hombros. "Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, fue como ve a un gato empapado atrapado en un charco."

"¡Hey!" El pequeño castaño ríe de una manera hermosa, su sonrisa parecía iluminar el alrededor. "Que cruel, pensaba que eras amable."

"Lo soy, solo un monstruo no ayudaría a un gato atrapado en un charco." Sonríe con más soltura y relajando un poco la tensión sobre sus hombros.

Después de un rato de charla llegan a un complejo de apartamentos pequeño, Judai sale de debajo del paraguas y se sube a los escalones del pórtico. "¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme, te veo luego Yusei!." Se inclina respetuoso y sin más sube de un brinco las escaleras.

El pelinegro observa al castaño hasta que entra a su apartamento, sonríe levemente y se voltea para volver sobre sus pasos. "Cuidate, Judai-kun"

…

Otro día más, Judai salía de clases a la hora habitual. El atardecer caía sobre sus hombros, el cielo era un amalgama de colores naranjas, violetas y rosas, que iba en degrade a un negro profundo que daba paso poco a poco a la noche. 

Estaba entretenido observando las esponjosas nubes que ni se percato que alguien le seguia.

"¡Quieto!" Se estremece, el filo de una navaja presiona la parte baja de su espalda. "Dame todo lo que tengas mocoso o te dejo en silla de ruedas."

"Tome lo que quiera, solo no me lastime…" Le iba a dar su morral, internamente le decía adiós a su deck y a su lapto. Antes de que el maliante pudiera tomar la mochila, una mano intercepta el objeto, arrebatando el morral de las manos del ladrón antes de tan siquiera rozarlo.

"Tienes 5 para irte y te quedan 3." Judai observo a Yusei sorprendido, aquella pesada mirada azul destella violenta. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de enojo contenido. " Y van 2…"

El ladrón no lo deja llegar a 1, sale corriendo antes de eso. El pelinegro suspira serenando un poco su rostro, se voltea y entrega el bolso al castaño.

"Esta atento a tus alrededores." Le aconseja. "Ese sujeto llevaba rato tras tuyo esperando la oportunidad."

"Gracias y s-si, suelo ser muy distraído." Rasca su nuca y se inclina. "De verdad gracias."

"No fue nada." Murmura. "Te acompaño, alguien debe estar pendiente de ti mientras andas en las nubes."

"Je." 

Otra vez, se hacen la larga caminata hasta el pequeño complejo de apartamentos de Judai. Este reía contando con total confianza cosas de su día, como si Yusei fuese un amigo de años y el escuchaba atento, prestando toda su atención a la dulce voz de ese pequeño rayo de energía.

"¡Y dios, llegaste a tiempo, yo estaba llorando por mi lapto y mi deck!, más por mi deck que otra cosa." Dice divertido con una sonrisa luminosa. "Me da pena admitir que esas cartas costaron tanto o más dinero que mi lapto."

"¿Te gusta duelo de monstruos?" Murmura hablando por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar.

"¡Me encanta!" Asiente entusiasta. "He ganado varios torneos de hecho."

"A mi igual me gusta." Le admite con esa pequeña sonrisa tranquila. "Un día tengamos un duelo."

"Oooh." Los ojos de Judai destellan en emoción. "¡Cuenta con ello!"

Conformen pasan los días, Judai se encontraba a Yusei mas seguido. A veces en situaciones donde el pequeño se encontraba en aprietos, a veces por mera casualidad por que al parecer vivian en el mismo barrio pero en extremos distintos. Al castaño no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le gustaba la compañía de Yusei, a pesar de ser callado y un poco taciturno, disfrutaba sus charlas y encuentros.

Un día, Yusei le entrego su número después de salvarlo de otro asalto, diciendo algo como; "Mejor ten mi número de una vez, es obvio que necesitas alguien te cuide 24/7." acepto y ahora, estaba viendo su número en su celular pensando seriamente si llamar o escribirle.

Estuvo horas debatiendo la idea hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a sus amigos, especialmente a su amigo de la infancia Yugi, el siempre daba buenos consejos y de verdad quería saber si sus instintos de querer volverse mas cercano a Yusei eran correctos o no.

¡Si, en el desayuno hablarían el asunto!

...

Bueno, tanto Anzu como Yugi le animaron a llamarle pero al final solo tuvo valor para escribirle tímidamente. Fue un mensaje corto pero preciso: "Hola, soy Judai, ¿como estas?" espero unos cuantos minutos, el pelinegro responde.

"Hey, estoy bien, un poco agotado eso si."

"¿Y eso?"

"Estuve arreglando mi moto."

"¿¡Aun intentas revivir a ese zombie Yusei?! 😰 " Ríe por la bajo, sabiendo que fastidiaría al pelinegro.

"Mi moto no es ningún zombie Judai, solo necesita una manito de gato."

"Un motor, nuevos tubos de escape, una correa que no se este rompiendo cada tanto, un tubo nuevo para el aceite…"

"Judai 😒"

"JAJAJA, SORRY" 

Ríe con ganas, suspira observando la pantalla y cierra sus ojos. Toma algo de valor y decide atreverse con todo, texteo un par de veces, borro otras tantas y final después intentos formulo la pregunta que tenía en mente. 

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado?, ya sabes pasar el rato y tener ese duelo que me prometiste aquella vez."

Soltó todo, tiro el celular por ahí y tapo su rostro con las mantas esperando. Los minutos en que espero que su celular vibrar fueron eternos, cuando por fin lo hizo lo tomo con manos temblorosas y reviso el mensaje.

"Me encantaria. ¿Te parece a eso de las 2 de la tarde? 😉"

"¡Me parece bien, te veo el sábado entonces!❤" 

Oh, se le había escapado ese emoji de corazón. Nervioso pensó si eliminar o no el mensaje, pero Yusei le respondió antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa.

" ❤😘"

"…" El castaño procede a tener un pánico gay (TM) tremendo, tomando su almohada abrazándola y girando sobre su cama muy contento. "¡TENGO UNA CITA CON YUSEI!" Chilla emocionado apretando su almohada con fuerza, tan feliz como un niño.

"¡Felicidades!" Grita su vecino desde el otro lado de la pared, Judai se sonroja. Se olvido que las paredes eran de arroz en ese apartamento.

"Gra-gracias."

…

Oh, dioses, ¿como es que se tenía una cita?

Asuka le ayudo con la ropa, usaba una chaqueta marrón de tela ligera de manga hasta los codos. Abajo usaba una camiseta de tela delgada negra de cuello alto y mangas largas, a juego con unos jeans rotoa y zapatillas deportivas rojas/negras. 

Se acomodo el cabello de mil formas, al final se quedo con su pelo suelto ligeramente alborotado, suspiro como por enésima y salio de su apartamento. Se le hacia algo tarde, así que debía apretar el paso. 

Al llegar a la plaza, ahí estaba su "cita." Luciendo gallardo y guapo con esa chaqueta de motociclista de cuero negro, una camiseta de tiros de tela negra y unos jeans ajustados, el castaño lo contempla sintiendo la garganta bastante seca. 

"Hey." El pelinegro le sonríe de medio lado. "Wow, tu… " Un pequeño sonroje nace en el borde de sus mejillas. "Te ves muy bien, de verdad muy bien." 

"G-Gracias, es halagador que me consideres lindo." Responde con ciertos nervios. "Viniendo de un sexy motociclistas…" ¿Eso lo dijo o lo pensó?

"¿Sexy?"

"A-ah" Si, lo dijo. "Eh…"

"Jajajaja." El pelinegro ríe de buena gana y acorta un poco la distancia entre ellos. "Gracias, pero considero que tu eres en definitiva mas lindo."

"No, no claro que no." Se tapa la cara para ocultar inútilmente cuan apenado estaba, Yusei le ve enternecido y rodea con sus brazos la cintura del pequeño castaño. "¡!" 

"Vamos, tenemos una cita pendiente." Aquella voz podía derretir el iceberg mas grande del polo, tan llena de calidez y amabilidad. "¿A donde te gustaría ir primero, Kuriboh?"

"Kuri~" Bromea sacando su lengua y destapando su rostro. "Al arcade, escuche que hay juegos nuevos y luego tendremos nuestro duelo." Responde juguetón. "¿Te parece bien?"

"Me parece perfecto."

…

La cita fue perfecta, jugaron en cada juego, comieron comida chatarra a montones y tuvieron su duelo, Judai no tuvo oportunidad cuando Yusei invoco a su Stardust Dragon, aun así disfruto cada momento en compañía del azabache.

La noche llego sin prisa, ambos recorrían aquel largo camino de vuelta al apartamento de Judai tomados de manos desde hace rato, compartiendo risas y pequeñas anecdotas.

"Entonces, Jack uso la olla a presión en vez de una olla común…"

"Oh no."

"La tapo y la dejo hirviendo."

"OH NO."

"Oh si, esa vaina exploto y dejo un crater de 40 cms de profundidad en la cocina. Por eso se le beto permanentemente de la cocina de mi apartamento, al dormir pongo candado a la puerta para que no entre de madrugada."

"Quiero, necesito conocer a Jack." Aprieta inconscientemente más su mano. 

"Un día te presentare a todos, aunque te aviso, Jack y Crow comparten una sola neurona." 

"Yusei, por suerte tienen una neurona, los mios (salvo por Asuka) tienen la mitad de una compartida."

Llegadas a las escaleras del pórtico, Judai se sube al primer escalón sonriendo en paz. "Ha sido muy divertido." Dice en un tono suave, sin perder su sonrisa. "¿Cuando podremos repetirlo?"

"Todas las veces que tu desees." Se va acercando, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. "Buenas noches, Judai-kun" planta un beso fugaz en los labios ajenos, para luego apartarse y huir, antes de ver la reacción del castaño.

"Ah…" Judai sintió las mejillas enrojecidas, para luego empezar a reír con ganas. Sube rápido los escalones y entra a su apartamento de golpe, se deja caer apoyando su espalda contra la puerta de entrada deslizándose de a poco hasta que su trasero toco el suelo. "Me beso, ese fue mi primer beso." Murmura embobado, como si estuviera soñando. "¡Me beso y fue perfecto!"

"¿No es muy apresurado besarse en la primera cita?" 

Las malditas paredes delgadas, el castaño bufa con falso enojo.

"¡No sea chismoso señor!"

…

Observo la pantalla de la tablet inexpresivo, relee la noticia de allí un par de veces, sabía que Shou solo le mostraba eso por que estaba preocupado, por que eran amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo y solo trataba de cuidarle las espaldas. Aun así, era doloroso leer esa noticia, ver las fotos, saber que era real.

"Se que te gusta." Le dice su amigo en tono suave. "Pero, es un criminal Judai, es un-"

"No lo es, Shou." Niega con su cabeza, la fatal noticia era un encabezado de un periódico virtual. La primera plana expresaba con letras negras y flamantes como Yusei Fudo, había salido de la carcel hacia menos de tres meses. Su juicio de apelación termino demostrando que era inocente de los cargos que lo mandaron a la cárcel por casi dos años en primer lugar.

¿Que cargos?, homicidio en primer grado.

"Según leo, salio de la carcel por ser inocente, no por escaparse."

"Pero Judai-"

"No obstante, debo hablar con él." Se levanta de golpe. "Gracias por avisarme, Shou." Y sin más, se levanta y sale casi trotando de aquel pequeño café. Debía, necesitaba, hablar con Yusei, saber su versión de los hechos antes de cualquier cosa.

Trota por las calles, cruza todo su barrio hasta llegar al taller donde trabajaba el pelinegro. Al llegar, se posiciona en la entrada, cubierto de sudor y respirando a grandes bocanadas.

"¿Judai?" Murmura, el pelinegro estaba trabajando en su moto así que estaba cubierto de aceite y liquido de motor. El castaño se veia a leguas devastado, con los ojos humedecidos incluso. "¿Que ocurre amor, estas bien…?" 

"Yusei." Se va acercando, luchaba por que su voz no sonara quebrada. "¿Es cierto, dime por favor, es cierto que estuviste en la carcel?"

"…" El pelinegro se quita sus guantes, sus ojos se tornan oscuros. "Ya lo sabes."

"¡Si lo se, pero necesito oírlo de tus labios!"

"Si es cierto." Responde finalmente, el corazón de Judai cae a sus pies, roto.

"¿¡Por que no me dijiste nada antes!?"

"¡Tenía miedo!"

"¿¡Miedo de qué?!"

"¡De que te alejaras de mí!" Los ojos del Yusei, usualmente fríos y serenos ahora estaban temblando, una mirada triste, al borde de las lágrimas. "De verdad me gustas, me gustas tanto y te quiero. Sabia que si te decía ibas a alejarte, no quería perderte, lo siento Judai…"

" … " El castaño se pone frente a él, toma las mejillas del pelinegro y con cariño limpia los rastros de aceite en sus mejillas. "Se sincero conmigo por favor." Pide en un murmullo desesperado. "¿Lo hiciste…?" Deja caer la pregunta, sin alejarse ni romper el contacto de sus miradas. "¿Mataste a ese hombre?"

"…" Toma la mano de Judai, aprieta su palma fuertemente y la besa. " Aquel hombre era una bestia, un día te contare sin duda todo lo que viví por su culpa…" Suspira, traga en seco y con voz tembloroso murmura. "Pero te juro, te juro por lo mas sagrado, que yo no lo mate." 

"…" 

El silencio del castaño fue eterno, sintió morirse en ese lugar hasta que el pequeño se acerca besando sus labios con añoranza. Lo abraza, tan fuerte, tan dulce, su cuerpo pierde toda la tensión que tenía hasta ese momento.

"Te creo." Murmura en su oido. "Te creo, Yusei, yo te creo."

"Judai…" Se aferra a la espalda de su amante, jalando sus ropas como si temiera perder su cercanía. "Lo siento tanto."

"No lo sientas, pero, por favor no vuelvas a ocultarme nada. " Le aparta mechones de su rostro. "Confía en mi, como yo confío en ti."

"Prometo no ocultarte ya nada, lo prometo." Sonríe aliviado, junta sus frentes buscando mas contacto. "Judai…"

"Acompañame a casa." Pide con suavidad. "Y quedate conmigo, por hoy."

Yusei cierra sus ojos a la par que una sonrisa, curiosa y gentil se tuerce en sus labios. 

"Seria todo un placer."


	4. Culto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien toca el timbre siendo casi media noche, Yuugi decide atender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violencia, gore (nada explicito), abuso de menores, mención al satanismo.
> 
> Un cap mas orientado al horror.
> 
> Las parejas:  
> Keyshipping  
> Puzzleshipping (casi al final)

"Culto"

Cuando escucho el timbre de la casa, lo primero que hizo fue alarmarse y sentarse de golpe en la cama. Dejo el 3DS con el cual jugaba hasta hace minutos a un lado, miro la hora: once con cuarenta minutos de la noche. 

Y vuelve a escuchar el timbre, ya no era imaginaciones suya, alguien estaba tocando. Su madre dormía, su abuelo también, el era el único desvelado como cosa típica de un viernes en la noche casi sábado por la hora. 

Dudo un poco, pero salió de su cama usando solo sus pijamas azul pastel con estampado de estrellas, no eran ropas muy intimidantes, pero cómodas y frescas para una noche de primavera como esa. Va bajando las escaleras poco a poco para no despertar a nadie más, otra vez el timbre suena más largo que otras veces, quien sea que llamaba daba entender que necesitaba ser atendido si o si.

"…" Dudoso, se asoma por el ojo espía. Se sobre salta notando a un muchacho de preparatoria que conocía, sabiendo ya que no era alguien extraño se apresura a abrir la puerta. "¿¡Yuma-chan?!"

"¡Yugi-Senpai!" El pequeño se llamaba Yuma Tsukumo de apenas 12 años de edad. Iba en la preparatoria que quedaba a un lado de su escuela, conocía a Yugi por que era un cliente habitual de la tienda de juegos, siempre buscaba algún juego nuevo para competir con sus amigos.

Esa noche, Yuma se veía distinto a la habitual. Su corto cabello negro con un pequeño mechón fucsia en el flequillo estaba enredado y sucio, cubierto de tierra. Toda su ropa de hecho estaba cubierta de tierra y parecía que literalmente lo habían arrastrado.

Temblaba, lloraba incluso.

"¿Que sucede Yuma-chan?" El tricolor se echa a un lado permitiendo que este entre. 

"No sabia a quien más acudir." Murmura en un hilo de voz el pobre pequeño. 

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, Yugi se sentó a su lado tratando de calmarlo por que el niño estaba en pánico. Lloraba y suspiraba de tristeza diciendo cosas incoherentes entre tanto sollozo.

Después de un buen rato tratando de calmar a Yuma este estaba lo suficientemente estable para hablar con fluidez.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunta en el tono mas suave y amable que puede. "¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Yo… " Toma aire, como si estuviera juntando las palabras en su cabeza para hablar. "Sharku, ese idiota… " Vacila un poco, como si recordarse algo. "Shark, nos reto a mi y a Astral a ir a una cabaña que esta en el bosque. Dijo que debíamos ir y traer algo de la cabaña, para poder pertenecer a su grupo. " Se jala la camiseta que traía. "Sino, iba a fastidiarnos todo lo que quedaba de curso…"

"Ay Yuma…" Shark, como se hacia llamar, era uno de los tantos Bullys de Yuma. Se aprovecha que el pequeño era mecha corta e ingenuo para obligarlo a hacer estupideces. El otro chico que menciono el pequeño pelinegro, Astral, era su mejor amigo de la infancia al cual Yugi también conocía.

A donde sea que fuese Yuma, iba también Astral. Eran como uña y carne, así que cualquier tontería que hiciera Yuma ahí estaría Astral ya sea para acompañarlo o para frenarlo de hacer una tontería aún mas grande.

"Esa cabaña, no se si la conoces…"

"¿La cabaña del culto?, si, he oido algunas historias." Era una leyenda urbana en Domino, sobre una vieja cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad donde supuestamente se reunía un culto satánico.

Cosas para contar a niños pequeños antes de mandarlos a dormir, leyendas que todo lugar tiene.

"Fuimos hace una hora, creo." El pequeño continua su relato. "Una de las condiciones era ir de noche, se que fue una estupidez, no se que estaba pensando." El pequeño suelta otro sollozo suave. "Teníamos linternas, mientras íbamos por el sendero Astral me decía que se sentía raro, que quería volver a casa." Muerde su labio inferior. "Debí hacerle caso." Solloza con fuerza.

"Sh, sh..." Abraza al pequeño, le da refugio en su pecho. "¿Que pasó?"

"Llegamos a la cabaña y… " Los sollozos aumentan, le costaba respirar. "Unos tipos estaban ahí, nos vieron y empezaron a correr tras nosotros. " Yuma suelta un quejido triste, aferrando sus manos a la pijama de Yugi. "Tomaron a Astral y a mi me golpearon, nos estaban llevando de vuelta a la cabaña. De alguna forma me solté, pero … "

"¿Pero…?"

"¡Astral tenía sangre en su cabeza!" Chilla con amargura llorando mas fuerte que antes. "Tu-tuve que co-correr, Tu-ve q-que dejar-lo atrás." 

"Shh, tranquilo…" aprieta más el abrazo. "¿Y viniste aquí después de salir del bosque?" El pequeño asiente. "Bien, esto es lo que haremos, te quedaras aquí y llamaré a la policía." Mira hacia arriba, debido a los sollozos de Yuma su abuelo había despertado. "El abuelo cuidara de ti, yo ire a ver que paso con Astral." 

Le tomo algunos minutos explicarle la situación entera a su abuelo. Este le aconsejo que esperara a las autoridades pero Yugi debía saber que paso con Astral o su consciencia no lo dejaria en paz, subió a su cuarto y se cambió. Se puso una camisa de cuero ajustada sin mangas, jeans y una sudadera gris abierta, se puso sus zapatos de educación física y de esa forma salió de su casa.

Mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras, iluminadas muy levemente por los faroles pensaba si era buena idea o no llamar a alguien. Se había llevado un bate de metal como arma, pero no sabía que tan afectivo sería.

Mira su celular, pasea por sus contactos y ve el nombre de Yami. Ambos habían intercambiado números hace relativamente poco, no creía que sería buena idea llamarlo a esa hora, lo único que lograría seria molestar a esa fiera en cuero de persona, lo apreciaba, pero conocía muy bien su humor.

Así que paso a su segunda opción mas viable, Jonouichi-kun.

Marco su número después de insistir un par de veces, el rubio contesta.

"¿Hola?" Una voz adormilada se oye del otro lado de la linea.

"Jonouichi-kun, perdón se que es tarde." Toma algo de aire. "Necesito tu ayuda."

Veinte minutos después de esa llamada, el rubio se reunió con su amigo en la entrada del bosque. Llevaba una escopeta que sostenía firmemente y una linterna.

"¿Y esa escopeta?"

"Era de mi padre, lo único que conservo de ese viejo borracho." Murmura. "Vamos, hay que salvar a Astral de esos enfermos."

El bosque se veía mucho mas aterrador de noche, mucho mas grande y amplio de lo que recordaba. El sendero que iba a la pequeña cabaña era mas o menos conocido por el rubio, Jono había visitado el lugar de día algunas veces durante el verano para ver con sus propios ojos el lugar del "culto"

Tardaron unos treinta minutos buscando, Yugi juraba que el bosque era mil veces mas aterrador de noche. La bruma del viento, como los árboles se alzaban en la penumbra como siluetas fantasmales. Esa sensación tan clara y tan vivida de sentirse vigilado por varios pares de ojo. 

A lo lejos, distinguieron luces tenues en la penumbra, luces anaranjadas propias de una vela o una fogata pequeña. A menos de veinte pasos se alzaba la vieja cabaña de madera, aquel lugar era consumido por el tiempo. Maleza seca creciendo por todos lados, la madera de la puerta y paredes se notaba podrida, las ventanas estaban quebradas. 

Un desagradable olor a humedad se desprendía de aquel sitio olvidado por dios.

Con cautela se van acercando apagando sus linternas para no llamar la atención. Se asoman por la primera ventana que consiguen. Aquello era más que una escena de horror, hombres encapuchados rodeaban en circulo el pequeño cuerpo de Astral. Estaba desnudo y atado, con las piernas forzosamente abiertas.

Aquellos tipos rezaban algo en un idioma que no lograron identificar. Entre las piernas del niño estaba un hombre, murmurando cosas, a la par que el pequeño sollozaba fuerte, asustado por completo.

"…" Yugi tuvo que apartar la vista, se tapo la boca para evitar vomitar de la impresión. Miro de reojo a Jono, este apretaba con fuerza la escopeta y parecía listo para entrar ahí para disparar a lo loco. Aquello no era prudente, por lo poco que alcanzo a ver había mínimo unos 10 o 15 hombres allí, eran superados en número.

Respiro profundo, cerro sus ojos buscando calma. Se lamentaba no ser un poco más alto, un poco mas intimidante, ser un poco más como...

"Yami." Se escapa su nombre en un suspiro, por alguna razón recordar el rostro de aquel egipcio, sus ojos destellantes de sadismo pero a la vez determinados le trajo la calma que necesitaba. "Debemos trazar un plan."

"¿Que propones?"

"…" Mira la maleza seca de alrededor, tomo un puñado de esta. "¿Cuantas balas trajiste?" 

"Tengo cuatro en mi bolsillo y otras dos ya en el fusil."

"Bien." Toma valor y encara a su amigo. "Esto haremos, juntemos toda la maleza seca que hay aqui para ponerla en la entrada de la cabaña." Se agacha tomando una roca bastante grande comprobando su peso. "Hay ahorrar esos disparos lo mejor posible."

El rubio asiente, y empiezan a buscar maleza seca cuidando no ser descubiertos. Al reunir una buena cantidad, Yugi toma un puñado grande y saca de su bolsillo delantero un encendedor.

El fuego no tarda nada en propagarse con violencia devorando la vegetación seca y muerta con extraordinaria facilidad. No tarda en volverse una llamarada violenta y salvaje que consume la puerta de entrada.

Ambos chicos aprovechan y corren hasta la parte de atrás, donde había una pequeña ventana que daba justo a donde se suponía que era la cocina de esa cabaña. Esperaron a que los tipos se dieran cuenta del fuego, cuando se amontonaron en la entrada fue que aprovecharon la oportunidad.

Con la roca rompen la ventana y como pueden ambos se adentran en la cabaña. Debido al estruendo del incendio no se percataron del sonido de cristal rompiéndose. El fuego se estaba volviendo incontrolable, las llamas habían atrapado algunos de esos tipos encendiendo sus túnicas.

Yugi se aproxima a la sala y toma a Astral, con las manos temblorosas lo desata.

"Yugi-san…"

"Todo estará bien." Se quita su sudadera y se la pone al pequeño encima, tratando de calmar sus nervios le sonríe con cariño, tratando de darle tranquilidad.

"¿¡Quienes son ustedes?!" 

Uno de los encapuchados se percato de su presencia, Jono no duda ni un segundo y gasta su primer disparo dandole en el pecho a ese sujeto, este cae al suelo casi de inmediato. El rubio toma al pequeño en brazos y lo pone sobre su espalda, haciendo de "caballito". 

Ambos corren y salen de la cabaña tan pronto como les fuera posible. Jono alcanza a recargar la escopeta como puede y se la entrega a Yugi en su huida.

"¡Jonouichi-kun yo no se usar esto!"

"¡Apunta y dispara, es todo lo que debes de saber!" Contesta el rubio. "¡No puedo disparar con Astral en mi espalda!"

Sin linternas ni nada con que guiarse vuelven al sendero, corrían literalmente a ciegas rezando a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchando por un milagro. Algunos tipos estaban persiguiendo gritando y maldiciendo.

En algún punto del sendero, ambos tomaron caminos distintos. Yugi estaba por su cuenta, corriendo entre arbustos y árboles en medio de la penumbra, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Pequeñas ramas lograron lacerar la piel alrededor de sus brazos y rostro, pero aun así no disminuyó la velocidad.

Sabía que estaba huyendo por su vida.

Cuando alcanzo a ver luces por encima de la vegetación, supo que ya estaba cerca de la ciudad. Casi respira aliviado, pero da un tras pie cayendo sin remedio en la grama, rueda algunos metros hasta chocar la espalda contra un tronco. La escopeta reposa a menos de un metro de donde cayo.

Se arrastra un poco, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo. 

"Aquí estas." La sangre se le hiela por completo, no le da chance de gritar cuando ya lo estaban agarrando de los tobillos arrastrandolo. "Tu serás el nuevo sacrificio."

"¡Suelta!" Yugi patea el rostro de ese tipo y se safa del agarre, trata de levantarse pero lo taclean de nueva cuenta. El tipo se le pone encima y coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando. "¡Agh..!"

Yugi cerro sus ojos fuertemente, el aire salía de su garganta mas no regresaba. Pronto empezo a sentirse mareado, fue ahí cuando sintió temor a la muerte. En su cabeza pasaban imágenes de su vida, rememorando cada parte de la misma.

Hasta que llego a cuando conocio a Yami. Sus ojos escarlata brillaban con fuerza en sus recuerdos, esa mirada pesada que hacia doblegar el alma de los mortales con los cuales jugaba.

Un ferviente deseo nace desde el fondo de su corazón, un instinto casi animal posee su cuerpo.

Quiero ver sus ojos una vez más.

Estira una mano tanteando terreno hasta tocar con sus dedos el cuero del mango de la escopeta. Lo toma e hizo lo que Jono le instruyó: apunto y disparo. La bala destroza y desaparece la nariz de ese sujeto, este libera el cuello del muchacho a la par que chillaba se dolor.

Abraza la escopeta contra su corazón y vuelve a emprender la huida. Cuando llego a la entrada del bosque noto un montón de policías rodeando el perímetro, armados y listos entran al bosque mientras el, arrastra sus pies por el pavimento hasta dejarse caer de rodillas.

"¡Yuugi!" Jono se le acerca, ni bien tiene al rubio cerca se lanza a sus brazos en un abrazo apretado. "Amigo, estaba tan preocupado."

"Y yo muy asustado." Jala su camiseta y busca refugio en su pecho. "Que bueno que estes bien." Suspira, después se un momento se separa un poco. "¿Y Astral?"

"Je, esta muy bien ahora." Señala tras él, Yugi asoma su cabeza viendo al pequeño Astral en un intimo abrazo con Yuma. Ambos lloraban desconsolados pero sin ganas de soltarse en lo mas mínimo.

"As-Astral perdón, es mi culpa todo es-esto." Murmuraba el pelinegro, da un recorrido de besos poe el rostro de Astral.

"No, no, no es tu culpa…" El pequeño con voz suave se dejaba hacer, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Yuma. "Tenía miedo de no volver a verte." Ambos comparten un inocente beso en sus labios, ante la mirada burlona de Jonouichi junto a la mirada avergonzada de Yugi.

…

Pasado el fin de semana, Yugi creyó que ya nada podría ponerse peor después de vivir semejante locura. Ese lunes en la mañana, aun su cuerpo mostraba estragos de lo sucedido.

Tenía curitas por toda la cara, vendajes en sus manos por pequeñas quemaduras, moretones pequeños por la extensión de todo su torso y la gran marca violeta de los dedos de aquel sujeto que intento ahorcarlo. Ya estaba desapareciendo pero aun era en excesivo clara.

"Bueno, por lo menos tengo tiempo para pensar que le diré a Yami…" Suspira aliviado al saber que Yami siempre venía tarde a la escuela, no sabía como iba a tan siquiera explicarle.

Aunque tampoco creía que Yami tuviera una mala reacción por verlo así, vamos, aquel moreno no se sentía tan cercano a Yugi.

¿Cierto?

"¿Que mierda te paso?" 

Su piel pierde color y la sangre se congela en sus venas. Voltea la cabeza solo para encontrarse a Yami a unos metros de él, observo esa mirada roja que tanto quería ver aun en sus últimos suspiros examinarlo con cautela, el egipcio se fijo en cada minúscula herida presente en su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su cuello, donde aun quedaba la marca de estrangulamiento.

"Ya-Yami que haces tan temprano-" Se queda a media palabra, el ambiente se torna tan pesado que costaba respirar.

"…" Los ojos de aquel llamado demonio pierden la pupila, eran solo dos grandes puntos que iban de rojo a violeta en degrade. Camino lento pero firme hasta Yugi, toco su cuello rozando apenas sus dedos y cuando el pequeño compuso una mueca de dolor, fue ahí que todo se fue al carajo. "Nombres."

"¿Eh…?"

"Los nombres de los que te hicieron esto." Aclara con una voz trémula y pesada. " Dame sus nombres, hoy es su último día respirando "

"Ya-Yami por favor, dejame explicarte…"

"Pues habla." De cerca Yugi noto como Yami temblaba, leve casi imperceptible. Pero el pequeño lo noto, temblaba de rabia. 

"Necesito contarte todo. " Toma las mejillas del moreno y las acaricia anhelante. "Pero debes calmarte."

"No quiero." Toma una de sus manos, apretando. "No quiero calmarme."

"Vale, pero escucha, solo eso." Murmura y junta sus frentes, siente el cuerpo de Yami relajarse un poco.

"Te escucho." Responde en un murmullo. "Pero aun mi ira caerá sobre el infeliz que te ha dañado…"


	5. Favorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi va al arcade con Yami.
> 
> Puzzleshipping

"Favorito"

Yugi aprendió cosas nuevas de Yami.

Primero: Que hablaba árabe.

Segundo: Que a pesar de ser llamado "el demonio de la escuela Domino" y ser usualmente lejano y frío con cualquiera, si sentía afecto hacia su persona.

Y tercero: Que daba más miedo escucharlo molesto en árabe que en japonés. 

"~Irresponsable~" Alega en lengua extranjera. "~Eres un completo irresponsable, ¿¡como se te ocurre ir solo a semejante lugar!?~" Gruñe frustrado, pellizca su tabique sin dejar de alegar en aquel idioma en voz baja, refunfuñando de dientes para fuera.

"Ya-Yami…" Si Yugi pudiera comparar a ese moreno con algún dios de la mitología egipcia sería sin duda alguna con Anubis. Yami encajaba perfecto en ese papel, un centinela de ojos penetrantes y potentes que tomara tu alma, la juzgara y de esa forma dictaminar si es digna de perdón o de castigo.

Ahora mismo el alma de Yugi estaba en juicio, en una balanza que no se estaba inclinando a su favor. Tambien es que parecía que todo estaba montado para el momento, estaban en el invernadero donde Yami se refugiaba en los recesos, con este mismo sentado en un "trono" improvisado decorado con flores diversas. 

Como todo un "dios", juzgando y deliberando que hacer con la mortal e insignificante alma del pequeño Yugi. Hablando de él, estaba en el suelo sentado con la espalda recta y sobre sus rodillas sin despegar la mirada de su amigo.

"¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?" Lanza la pregunta sin perder el tono de voz severo, por fin hablando en japonés nuevamente.

"Primero que nada, lamento mucho haberte preocupado Yami." Este bufa con desinterés. "En segunda, Yuma vino a buscarme y yo estaba preocupado por Astral, no podía darles la espalda son mis amigos."

"¿… Y eso justifica que hayas ido solo a una maldita cabaña de un culto satánico?"

"Fui con Jonouichi-kun."

"Es como ir solo."

"¡Yami!"

"Agh." Masajea su cien con sus dedos y suelta un suspiro largo. "Entiendo la nobleza de tus actos pero lo que no entiendo es por que no me llamaste a mi."

"Era casi media noche."

"Vale madres, ya estoy despierto hasta tarde siempre."

"Pues no lo sabia."

"¿Me vas a decir la verdadera razón o tendré que sacarte la verdad de alguna otra forma?" Pregunta con severidad y alzando una ceja.

"…" No estaba en posición de ocultar nada. "Quería poder demostrar que era fuerte… " Se aclara la garganta, niega con la cabeza. "Demostrarte a ti que era fuerte, que soy fuerte."

"¿A mi?" Ahora si, fue tomado con la guardia baja.

"Si, a ti." Desvía la vista. "Eres como un pilar para mi, ¿lo sabes?" 

"…"

"Eres fuerte, valiente, impulsivo pero a la vez metódico. Quería, quiero más bien, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder pararme a tu lado sin sentir que te estorbo o que soy menos…"

"…" Se levanta de su trono, camina solemne hasta estar a pocos cms de Yugi. Se inca en una rodilla y toma la barbilla del pequeño para forzarle a verle a los ojos. "Hace dos semanas entraste a un salón en llamas para salvarme, hace mes y medio enfrentaste a la pandilla de Ushio solo para recuperar mi pieza de rompecabezas." Aquel par de escarlatas destellan radiantes mientras Yami hablaba. "Dime tu definición de fuerza, por que creo que esta mal. Por que yo no puedo pensar en "fuerza" o "valor" sin imaginarme tu rostro."

"… " Sus mejillas van tomando un color rosa fuerte mientras Yami hablaba, siente las orejas arder. 

"No tienes que preocuparte de sentirte "digno" de estar a mi lado. El simple hecho de que te permita entrar a mi espacio, de que me mantenga a tu lado, es suficiente para que sepas que no solo eres "digno", eres más que digno, eres mi primer amigo, mi aibou." Junta sus frentes, era algo tan extraño a la par de curioso, cada que hacían ese simple gesto una sensación de paz les invadía. 

"Y tu eres mí amigo… " Soltó en un hilo suave de voz. "Perdona por no llamarte."

"Sigo molesto, pero acepto tus disculpas." Sonríe leve, sin romper el contacto. "~Pequeño mocoso impertinente.~ " Dice entre dientes, cambiando el idioma nuevamente.

"No es justo, no puedo entenderte."

"Ese es el punto." Ríe con cierta malicia. Con cierta duda las manos de Yugi suben y toman las mejillas de su par. Aquel gesto lo toma por sorpresa, causando que un leve rubor nazca de sus mejillas. "¿Aibou?"

"Lo siento, de verdad." Repite en un tono amable, con la yema de sus pulgares acaricia leve la extención de sus mejillas. "Dejame compensarlo, hoy después de la escuela vayamos al arcade." Sonríe luminoso sin dejar de ver sus ojos, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas. "Yo invito, jugaremos todo lo que tu elijas, solo no te enojes cuando te patee el trasero en Street Fighter."

"¡Cuanta confianza para un mocoso!" Sonríe con ganas y toma una de sus manos apretando gentilmente su palma. "Me encantaria."

"Deberíamos volver a clases…" Sugiere el pequeño.

"Oh si, deberíamos." Por fin, rompen el contacto y una sensación de añoranza se queda en el corazón del moreno. "¿Te acompaño a tu salón?"

"Si no se te hace tarde…"

"Bah, química puede esperar."

…

Para los amigos de Yugi era cosa normal ver a ese tricolor sonriente y destellante de alegria. Si, era raro que incluso estando tan herido aun así sacara fuerzas para sonreir con tantas ganas. Pero así era el pequeño tricolor, una bolita de energía y buenas vibras que siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, no había nada raro en su actitud, ¿cierto?

Como detalle, Yugi pidió a Jono no hablar del tema de la cabaña, no todavía. 

Ahora, la cosa cambiaba si hablamos de Yami. El no tenía un grupo de amigos, todos en el salón sabían que el último pupitre de la última fila era de Yami y que los dos pupitres aledaños (el de frente y el que estaba a un costado) estaban por defecto vacíos.

Te sientas en el suelo si es necesario, pero esos pupitres se quedan vacíos si o si. Esa regla pesaba tanto que ni un profesor se atrevía a romperla.

Así que pueden imaginarse el pánico general al ver a ese "demonio" de mirada escarlata sentado donde siempre con la sonrisa mas luminosa que pueden imaginarse. El aura usualmente oscura que le rodeaba ahora era ligera como una brisa de verano.

Algunos empezaron a creer que estaba drogado, otros ya estaban rezando por piedad a sus almas por que aquello indicaba el fin de los tiempos.

Yami Sennen estaba de buen humor.

Que satán nos ampare.

"Hoy no podré acompañarlos a casa, lo lamento." Se excusa el pequeño ante sus amigo, sonriendo nerviosamente se rasca su nuca tratando de encontrar las palabras. "Tengo un compromiso."

"¿Que compromiso?, deberías ir directo a casa con esas heridas. " Reclama Judai con un pequeño puchero. "Y no nos han dicho que paso con ustedes…"

"A su tiempo Judai." Le sonríe nervioso el rubio, este también andaba vendado y con curitas. "¿Y a donde iras Yug?"

"Al Arcade." Responde con cierta duda, pero firme. "Con Yami."

"Yami… " El aura se vuelve pesada, el grupo se dedica miradas entre si con cierta duda y preocupación. "¿Seguro quieres pasar la tarde con él?"

"Si, estoy seguro."

"Ah, no se que le ves a ese sujeto Yugi." Murmura el pequeño castaño. "Pero bueno, ve y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme."

"O a mi." Sugiere el rubio. "A cualquiera de nosostros."

"Deberían darle una oportunidad." Su mirada se torna algo triste. "El realmente no es tan malo."

"Yugi, el único que ha visto esa faceta amable eres tú." Le explica la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. "El con todos es igual de malicioso y rastrero, solo contigo es que actúa tan distinto, contigo el es…"

"Como un gato." Concluye Ryou, el grupo posa su mirada en él, curiosos. "Como un gato arisco, que rasguña y muerde a todos pero es sumiso, amable y mimado con su dueño."

"Pff…" El pequeño de ojos bicolor no puede evitar reír. "¿¡Yugi es el dueño de Yami entonces!?"

"No su dueño, más bien…" Piensa un poco. "Su persona favorita."

"Dicen cosas raras." Sus mejillas se tornan rojo fuerte, niega con la cabeza con pena. "Los veo luego, debo irme" Se despide rápido de su grupo, ellos notan que en la entrada de la escuela ya se encontraba Yami, esperando como un animal en vigilia a que Yugi llegara a su lado, su mirada escarlata destellante en sadismo se torno amable cuando el pequeño entro en su campo de visión.

Se vieron el uno al otro por unos segundos, para luego caminar a la par en dirección al Arcade de Domino.

"Si." La castaña suspira entre dientes. "Yugi es su persona favorita."

…

A veces contemplaba esos ojos mas de lo que el quisiera admitir. Como ahora, Yugi estaba viendo de reojo aquel par de escarlatas brillar, si, brillar entusiastas mientras jugaban un shoter de zombies. Cada que el egipcio impacta un disparo en la cabeza de un muerto viviente, su sonrisa resplandece y sus ojos, ese bello par de iris destellan como luceros.

No sabia por que los ojos de Yami estaban tan grabados en su memoria, tanta influencia tenían en él que cuando estuvo a punto de morir fue en lo único que pudo pensar, deseando de forma casi desesperada ver su mirada otra vez.

"¡Gane!" La voz de Yami lo saca de su cabeza, parpadea confuso y ve el monitor, el egipcio había sacado un puntaje de mas de 300.000 puntos mientras Yugi saco unos 250.000 "Tu también lo hiciste genial, aunque yo siempre seré mejor." Exclama presumido y triunfante con gesto de superioridad. 

"Los juegos con puntería no son mi fuerte." Deja el arma de juguete sobre el pedestal del juego. "¿Mortal Kombat o Street Fighter?"

"Street, cierto enano me dijo que iba patearme el trasero y quiero ver si es cierto o pura charlatanería."

"Con gusto, será un honor humillarte en Street Fighter~"

"Ya quisieras."

Ambos se colocan en el arcade de S.F, Yugi a la derecha, Yami a la izquierda. El pequeño tricolor hizo los honores colocando la ficha en la ranura y dieron inicio al juego. El egipcio debía admitir que subestimo un poco a su acompañante, Yugi era realmente bueno en ese juego. Literalmente los dedos de ese niño se movia con una familiaridad asombrosa en el tablero y a Yami le costo seguir aquel ritmo.

Pronto un pequeño grupo de niños se reunió tras ellos observando todo. El egipcio pareció tomar la delantera casi a mediados de la pelea, iba a encestar el golpe de gracia pero el pequeño rápido y sigiloso mete una combinación de movimientos siguiendo un patrón, cosa que le permite crear un combo de ataques y destronar a Yami.

"… Ok, lo admito, me pateaste el trasero." Los niños que observaron todo estaban coreando y aplaudiendo atrás. "Y para mi desgracia hubo testigos."

"Fue todo un placer." Le guiña un ojo y mira a los pequeños. "¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente?" Los nenes alzan sus manitos y Yugi no puede evitar reírse con ganas. "Ok, ok uno a la vez."

Si le preguntan a Yami como es que el ve a su pequeño compañero respondería casi tajante; como un destello. Una débil luz de vela en la penumbra que traía algo de calor y conforte a aquellos perdidos en la noche. Justo como él, que cada que se sentía asfixiado solo debía voltear la vista hacia ese niño y encontrar ese lucero.

Compitieron con los niños por la siguiente hora, aunque el moreno no apreciaba la compañía de los infantes como norma general pudo admitir sin embargo haberse divertido. No recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto por cosas triviales.

Hacia mucho tiempo que él no actuaba como un "adolescente", su papel como "demonio" de Domino lo había atrapado por completo. Se hacia tarde, ambos salieron del lugar caminando uno muy cerca del otro, casi rozando las manos del contrario.

"Quiero revancha." Gruñe con falsa molestia. "Mi honor esta en juego."

"No seas mal perdedor, mou hitori no boku*" Le da un empujón leve con su hombro.

"¿'Mou hitori…'? " El egipcio parpadea confuso, le toma un segundo entender. "¿Otro yo?"

"Cuando nos conocimos me llamaste: 'Doppelglänger' y bueno, en parte es cierto, somos parecidos físicamente." Extiende su mano tocando uno de los mechones rubios de Yami. "Soy tu aibou y tu eres mi Mou Hitori No Boku, mi contra parte que ha salido de algún espejo."

"…" Extiende sus manos y revuelve el cabello del niño de forma amistosa, despeinado y revolviendo su pelo. 

"¡Hey!" El pequeño se remueve, Yami mantiene la cabeza de Yugi inclinada, evitando que este le viera al rostro. "¿¡Que haces!?"

"No salí de un espejo." Murmura al fin, Yugi no pudo identificar que tono de voz fue ese. "Pequeño niño tonto."

"¡Deja mi pelo!" Logra zafarse de su agarre y al alzar la cabeza se topo con un rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa tan luminosa, que hizo saltar su corazón. "!!…"

"Debo volver a casa." Comenta el moreno, apartando la vista. Era inútil ocultar que estaba muy apenado.

"Ah, s-si…" Traga en seco, desvía la mirada y rasca con su índice su mejilla. "¿Te esperan no es así?"

"¿Como sabes…?"

"Esta mañana llegaste temprano, odias levantarte temprano. Supongo que alguien te forzó a venir a tiempo."

"Supones bien, mi hermano mayor esta en casa."

"¿¡Tienes hermanos!?" El pequeño suelta un suspiro de sorpresa y Yami ríe con cierta ternura al ver su gesto.

Asiente entre risas "Si, un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Mi hermano Mahad es abogado y acaba de volver de uno de sus viajes a Tokyo, él es un poco intenso con eso de la educación."

"Me gustaría conocerlos…" Murmura sin pensar, sus mejillas se tornan rosado fuerte. "Eh, quiero decir…"

"Un día te los presentare." Le guiña un ojo y pone su maleta sobre su hombro. "En fin, te veo mañana Aibou."

"T-te veo mañana mou hitori no boku." Inclina levemente su cabeza en señal de despedida y ambos se dan la espalda, caminando en sentidos opuestos.

Y ni bien están lo suficientemente lejos, ambos se detienen. Sin atreverse a voltear ni a decir nada, ambos tenían el corazon en el garganta latiendo ferozmente. Una sensación revuelta en sus estómagos, "mariposas" inquietas.

Caras encendidas como faroles y sonrisas bobas que no podían ocultar.

"Amor joven" lo llaman.

…

Daban las diez de la noche con cuarenta minutos, perdía el tiempo navegando por su IG dando "me gusta" a fotos de sus amigos, revisando uno que otro perfil de algun compañero de clases. Su celular vibra entre sus dedos, salta la notificación de mensaje.

"+81 **** **** ** te envio una foto"

Dudoso presiona sobre la notificación, siente la sangre detenerse en sus venas a la par que su piel palidece observando la foto. Le envian otra foto, se sienta de golpe en la cama observando la pantalla con una mirada entre mezclada con temor y sorpresa.

Otro mensaje llega, no una foto sino un texto.

"Si no quieres que esto se sepa, ven al patio de la escuela dentro de 20 minutos."

Tira el celular a la cama, temblaba en su lugar viendo con horror el objeto y respiraba en pequeñas bocanadas rápidas tratando de controlar un poco su pánico. Debía ir a su encuentro, no deseaba ni quería ya que su sentido común le gritaba que era pésima idea pero necesitaba ir.

Toma su celular y escribio tembloroso "Ahí estaré."

Observo la pantalla casi inexpresivo, se mordió los labios ansioso. 

"No cometeré el mismo error otra vez."

…

Estaba en el patio, a duras penas pudo saltar la barda con sus heridas pero ahí estaba. Con obvios nervios caminando por los alrededores que estaban prácticamente a oscuras, miraba alrededor buscando alguna silueta extraña, pendiente de los sonidos de su entorno.

"Viniste."

Una voz áspera le habla desde las tinieblas, se detiene y voltea buscando con sus ojos el dueño de aquella voz "¿Qu-Quién esta ahí?" Pregunta tratando de no sonar tan asustado pero fallando en el intento.

"No puedo creer que una rata como tú fuese la causante de que nuestra sociedad se disolviera." Escupe rabioso quien sea que estuviera ahí. De entre las sombras sale un muchacho, lo conocía solo de vista pero nada más, un chico de apellido "Yoshiro" que estaba en último año.

No era un matón o alguien que remotamente destacara en algo, tampoco recordaba compartir ni una sola conversación con ese chico. Pero ahí estaba, mirando al tricolor con bastante desprecio y rabia mal disimulados.

"¿Yoshiro-san…?" Murmura confundido el pequeño. "¿D-de que es-está hablando?"

"No te hagas el idiota." Aquello salió casi como un gruñido. "Tu quemaste nuestra cabaña."

"…" Siente el corazón caer a sus pies, un leve temblor se apodera de su cuerpo. "Tú eres uno de esos enfermos…"

"Y te atreves a llamarme enfermo en mi cara." Sonríe retorcido y enfermo, sacude la cabeza juguetón observando al muchacho con sorna. "Nuestro señor oscuro esta hambriento de un cuerpo virgen." Relame sus labios gustoso sacando una navaja mariposa de su bolsillo. "Huye si quieres, no tienes escapatoria aquí, estas solo…"

"…" Los ojos del pequeño se estremecen, su mueca se torna extrañamente tranquila para sorpresa del mayor. "No estoy solo."

"¿Y esta escoria…?" Ahora fue turno de ese muchacho de estremecerse de miedo, su rostro pierde color al escuchar una voz grave de barítono salir de la penumbra. Justo tras Yugi, casi como si de materializará de la nada, estaba Yami. Este rodea su brazo en el cintura del pequeño, lo acerca a su cuerpo dandole refugio. "¿Por que te habla como si tuviera el privilegio de tan siquiera verte a los ojos?"

"S-Sennen…"

"El forma parte de ese culto de enfermos." Le dice en un hilo de voz, posa una mano en el pecho del moreno cerca del corazón. 

"Por que no me sorprende que esta escoria forme parte de ese grupo de fanaticos." Veía a ese pobre ser con la mirada encendida en deleite sádico y retorcido placer. La pupila desvanecida dejando solo dos enormes puntos rojos que atraviesan el alma, devorando y juzgando. "¿Te hizo daño?"

"No, pero…" Se abraza más a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. "Dijo que iba a ofrecerme al 'señor de las tinieblas'"

"Oh…" Sus iris destellan, su mirada se torna pesada y el ambiente cada vez mas denso. El rompecabezas empieza a brillar. "Mira tú, que casualidad."

"…" Yoshiro retrocede aterrado, una neblina negra con tonos violetas se hace presente alrededor. "¿Qué…?"

"YO soy el señor de la tinieblas…" Escupe con rabia, en un gruñido bajo. " Y lo que quiero como sacrificio…" Una mueca siniestra se apodera de su rostro, en medio de su frente se dibuja un ojo dorado. "Es a ti miserable cucaracha."

El muchacho suelta la navaja y emprende la graciosa huida. Yami se separa del pequeño, posa un beso en su frente y con la voz mas amable que se le puede oir a ese sujeto le susurra contra su oido.

"Ya vuelvo aibou"

Y Yugi ve como Yami se marcha de su lado, siguiendo con calma y sin prisa a ese enfermo. El pequeño suspira y relaja el cuerpo, camina dudoso hasta donde antes estaba parado de Yoshiro, encuentra su mochila y la abre sacando el objeto que lo hizo venir ahí en primer lugar.

"Ah." Lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Tira la mochila por ahí y se sienta a los pies de una farola. 

"Te espero mou hitori no boku…"


End file.
